Silver and Black
by BlueMoonstones
Summary: Emma Silver and Regulus Black use to be childhood best friends but ever since she was sorted into Gryffindor, they stopped talking. After five years they reignite their friendship but as this relationship blossoms into something more than they expected, how will they cope with the repercussions of those around them?
1. Chapter 1

Flashback

A ten year old Emma ran through the manor looking for her friends. She didn't want to play hide and seek but Sirius was very persistent to have his way. As she turned a corner, she saw a foot poking out behind a large vase.

"Come out Regulus, you've been found!"

Regulus leaped out and started laughing.

"I wasn't even trying, you know?"

"Come on, we have to find Sirius!"

Regulus rolled his eyes, but none the less went along. He felt Emma was focusing too much on Sirius, but he didn't care. Sirius was going to Hogwarts, leaving a whole year for him and Emma to play together whenever and have all of her attention.

"I'm getting tired! You know he doesn't like losing."

"SIRIUS WE GIVE UP! COME OUT!"

Emma and Regulus went downstairs and sat at the bottom of the stairs. Out of nowhere, Sirius came running, barking or should we say laughing his head off.

"I'm just too good, aren't I?" Sirius proclaimed.

"Oi come off it! Em and I were getting bored," Regulus irritatingly said.

Emma trying to diffuse the brotherly fighting piped up.

"So Siri, are you excited? You know, going off to Hogwarts and leaving us behind?"

"I don't know," Sirius said uncomfortably.

"I wonder what the Slytherin common room looks like. Mum and dad say it's under the lake, reckon it must be cold," Regulus enthusiastically mentioned.

"I can't wait to go to Hogwarts! We'll all be in Slytherin and we can play together, and do whatever we want, and bug those bloody Gryffindor!" Emma added.

End of Flashback

**_So much had change__d_**, she contemplated.

"Emmaaaaaaaa!"

A hand waved in front of her face. Her green eyes were glassy as they darted around the common room. She found kind eyes looking at her, perplexed.

"What?"

"I was asking you if had read this book," Remus raised a random magical creature book.

"I don't believe I have. Is it any good?"

She picked up her quill and continued writing her almost finished essay while playing with a strand of her dark hair, a tick she had when she was distracted.

"It's actually very interesting. Did you know…"

"Ok I'm done! What time is it?" interrupted Emma as she began to pack up her school materials.

Remus sighed, "It's six."

"Oh, we should head to the great hall, I'm starved," she patted her stomach jokingly.

He laughed, "Alright lets go, let me put these books away."

Five minutes later, the two were making their way to dinner. The halls were filled with lost first years, some loud idiots discussing or shall we say fighting over quidditch, and a couple arguing over who was cheating on whom.

The great hall was already set with dinner. Emma and Remus made their way to the Gryffindor table, where Sirius, James, and Peter had already taken their place. Everyone started piling up food, especially James with his obsession of roasted potatoes. As they started talking about quidditch, like always, Emma glanced over to the Slytherin table only to see cold gray eyes staring right at her. It was only the third day since they were back from summer break, but already these eyes were glaring at her, anger brewing behind them. She looked away nonchalantly and joined in the mindless chat at the table, her head exploding with random thoughts.

She hadn't talked to Regulus in five years. Five years! The reason being, she was sorted into Gryffindor. She became a disgrace to her family, to her pureblood friends, to Regulus. Her once best friend ignored her in the hallways in their first year whenever she attempted to talk to him. After that, she didn't even bother anymore; she found solace in the Marauders. It was if she and Regulus never knew each other, hadn't spent their childhood playing the stupidest games, as if they never cared about each other.

"Oi Em, pass me some roasted potatoes," James choked with a mouthful of bread, interrupting Emma's train of thought.

"More? Merlin's beard, leave some for the rest of us Prongs."

She passed three potatoes, the only three left. Apparently James hadn't eaten in days.

Emma glanced at the Slytherin table. There was Regulus laughing his head off at something that Snape had said. Alongside them were Evan Rosier, Barty Crouch Jr. and Avery. They were all malicious and she had no idea why Regulus would bother hanging out with them. Of course all their families were associated with the dark arts, including her own family. They regarded purebloods as the superior class amongst the wizarding world. Everyone else was below them including children who had tarnished their name.

"Come on Em, dinner's over," Sirius said as he got up from the table.

As they walked out of the Sirius swung his arm over Emma's shoulder and pulled her close. James raised his eyebrow with a smirk. Sirius had always been affectionate towards Emma, hoping she would reciprocate the same feelings, but to no avail.

"Quidditch try outs are tomorrow," exclaimed James excitedly.

"Oh right, how could I forget, we have a new captain!" she winked and added, "Do you think that will impress Lily? I mean how can she deny those muscles!"

James looked at his thin arms and sheepishly smiled.

Once they reached the common room, the boys claimed their favorite couch, the one nearest to the fireplace. Emma went straight to the dormitory stairs.

"Where are you going!?" The boys yelled simultaneously as they were fighting over a chocolate frog.

"I'm tired guys. I'll see you all tomorrow, goodnight," Emma blew them a kiss and up she went.

As she laid in bed, she couldn't get those angry gray eyes out of her head. Why was he so angry at her? They were best friends, why couldn't they find common ground? All these questions raced through her mind as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Emma woke up late. **_Damn, McGonagall is going to kill me_**_, _she thought as she rushed to get ready. She flew down the stairs, and out the common room. She ran down the halls not caring that she was bumping into some lost first years. Just as she turned the corner she came crashing into someone.

"Bloody hell! I'm so sorry!" she quickly sprang up, only to find a pair of gray eyes looking at her.

"Oh," was all she could mutter, regretting waking up at all.

"It's fine." The first words Regulus had spoken to her in five years. **_How unsatisfactory_**, she noted.

"So how have you been?" she sheepishly asked, as she started straightening her robes.

Silence filled the cold air. Regulus finished picking up his books and started walking away.

Emma couldn't contain herself anymore, her irritation and misery had finally taken a hold of her mind. "Why are you so angry at me? Reg , just talk to me, please," her voice cracked.

Regulus stopped walking and turned slowly. Emma, who couldn't handle the anticipation, spun around and started walking the opposite way of where she was supposed to be. She heard footsteps following her and then felt a hand on her arm, holding her back.

Regulus led her down a series of hallways, taking quick turns. One hallway after another. They ended up at the library on the third floor which was empty this early in the morning. When they got there, he looked just took her to the far end, where there was a corner secluded behind shelves. There he dropped his bag and sat on the floor, crossing his leg legs. He eventually looked up at her and smiled. Emma hadn't seen him truly smile since they were ten. She didn't hesitate to plop down alongside him. They just awkwardly stared at everything but each other.

Finally Regulus broke the uncomfortable silence, "How's it like being a Gryffindor?"

Emma took a second, "That's what you ask me after five years?"

"What do you want me to ask you? Oh wait how about how you completely betrayed your family, how you betrayed me?" Regulus looked away, sadness overtaking his voice.

"I didn't betray anyone; I was sorted into a bloody house and all of a sudden I'm a monster to my family, and a stranger to you! How is that fair to me? We've lost five years Regulus, and in those five years I've gone to bed thinking why aren't we friends," Emma's eyes were teary and her voice had cracked. "Do you think I'm a blood traitor? Do you hate me as well?"

Regulus studied her face, and did the unexpected; he hugged her. Tightly. Only once Emma relaxed, he let go of her. She wiped her tears, and laughed, "That was too emotional."

"Yeah," Regulus observed her face carefully and added, "I've missed you Em."

She smiled, "I've missed you too, Reg."


	3. Chapter 3

Emma made her way to the common room, unaware that she was smiling. Once she stepped through, she was confronted by four pair of eyes. Beady eyes, kind green eyes, humorous hazel eyes, and ogling gray ones.

"McGonagall was looking for you," Remus said, going back to his book.

"Well, well, well, look who ditched class," Sirius winked.

Emma thought of a lie quickly, "I was feeling well, you know monthly problems."

"You turn into a werewolf too?"

Everyone gawked at Peter. James reached over and smacked his head.

"No, you fucking idiot! She means the _other_ monthly thing."

Peter turned bright red and mumbled, "Oh."

Emma walked over and sat between Remus and Sirius who put his arm around her, grinning. What he didn't expect was his arm to be pulled just as quickly as it got there. Remus was the only one to notice but kept quiet. Sirius frowned.

"So where have you been?"

She looked up at James, "The library."

"Sounds interesting but this captain has to go audition people for the perfect quidditch team in the history of Hogwarts!"

Peter looked confused, "Audition? Don't you mean try out?"

"Wow Wormtail I didn't know you were the scholar! Now come on, we got to go. Padfoot you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go. You two coming?"

Emma and Remus looked at each other and silently agreed, "No, we'll stay here."

The three started toward the exit, Emma managed to yell, "Good luck!"

She turned to face Remus, only to find him staring at her.

"What?"

"Where were you really?"

"I swear I was at the library."

He looked at her and laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" her face twisting up in confusion.

"I can't laugh now?"

"Well if you're laughing at me, then there's going to be a problem Moony!" Emma tried to keep a serious face but couldn't. She cracked a smile.

"Never mind why I was laughing, what was the arm brush attack on Sirius. I think you cracked the poor bloke's ego."

Emma looked down at this, "I think he's got the wrong impression on our friendship. It's time I've set him straight, you know."

Remus considered what she said and adding, "Is this where you confess your undying love for me?"

"Oh shut up!" she laughed, "Actually my undying love is for Wormtail. He has had my heart this whole time."

He choked on air and chortled. Once he calmed down, they both sat in their comfortable silence, Remus went back to his book, and Emma back to her thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I want to thank TheMidnightWolf15, ImpossibleSenseinNonsense, Enuke 28, and the guests who read the story. It means a lot to me. Hope you enjoy the new chapter. :)

* * *

><p>Emma and Remus decided to head to the great hall earlier for dinner. They were discussing magical creatures when they ran into Professor McGonagall.<p>

"Ms. Silver, why weren't you class today?"

"Oh Professor McGonagall, I wasn't feeling well, I ate something that disrupted my stomach."

McGonagall looked as if she didn't want to hear anymore, "Very well Ms. Silver, I still expect the homework I gave today, _tomorrow_."

Emma nodded, "Of course."

As they walked way, Remus couldn't contain himself, "So much for the monthly problem. I had finally thought I found a fellow werewolf." Emma threw her head back, laughing.

At the front of the great hall was a group of Slytherins. "Oh great," she muttered, grabbing Remus's arm to steer him away. They reached the entrance when they heard Evan Rosier call out, "Well if it isn't the blood traitor and the freak!"

Emma scanned the group, Regulus was not amongst them. She and Remus continued walking as if nothing had happen, but Rosier would not quit until he got a reaction. "Oi Emma, what do your parents think of you hanging with the bunch that you do?"

At this point in her life, they wouldn't care. She was nothing to them anymore. She could drop dead in front of them, and they'd walk around her body.

The table was empty, no food, nor anyone else for that matter. Only Lily sat there with a pile of books.

"Hey you two. We came too early today." She wrinkled her nose.

Lily was always nice and cheerful when James wasn't around. He was a kill switch for her but no matter how hard she tried to diffuse James attention; he kept coming back like a magnet.

Remus and Lily started discussing some potions essay they. About half an hour passed, when finally the room started filling up. The remaining Marauders of course were one of the last ones to arrive. Lily took this opportunity move down the table without catching James attention but it was futile. James sat down quickly and went straight to business, "Hey Lily, you want to go out with me?"

She rolled her eyes, and moved down. **_Lately she hadn't thrown insults; maybe she was softening up on him_**, assumed Em. She felt the urge to glance over at the Slytherin table. There they were, those gray eyes observing her, the anger that once filled them now replaced with warmth. Before she could stop herself, she smiled at him.

"Who are you smiling at?" Sirius probed, turning around quickly to see who she was smiling at.

"Why are you so nosy Padfoot? Emma was just smiling to that Ravenclaw girl."

Sirius frowned, "I'm not nosy." He went back to talking about Quidditch with James.

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me. It's your business who you smile at," he winked.

"Business? Do you think I sell my smile?"

"I don't know, but I don't think you would make a profit from it. You're practically a lemon, all sour."

"Oh shut up!" They both laughed at their poor attempt of joking.

Emma went back to eating her turkey leg. **_Regulus and I are finally on good terms,_** she reflected. What she had wanted in the last five years had happened. They could finally rebuild the friendship that was left to crumble in their first year. When she reached the tower, she went straight to the girl's dormitory. With her head in clouds, she didn't hear the guys calling her, leaving them confused.


	5. Chapter 5

For the next several days, Emma had been going to the library hoping Regulus would show up, but he never did. She didn't let it faze her, but it nagged at the back of her mind. **_Is he avoiding me?_** She pondered endlessly, but no matter how much she thought about it, she wouldn't come to false conclusions. It was towards the end of September, when more than one familiar face showed up.

A pair of hands covered her eyes. She touched the warms hands, they were rough and hairy. She was about to call out Regulus but the anonymous stranger spoke up first, "Bet you'd never find me here?"

The hands unclasped Emma's eyes, and as she focused she found Sirius had taken a seat next to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"You've been coming here every day for over two weeks. I needed to see what was keeping you here," he looked as if he had entered foreign territory.

"How do you know I've been coming he- Sirius I told you to not spy on me with that fucking map." She frowned

"Em, when I make a promise, I tend to keep it," he smiled reassuringly.

"Good." Emma said as she thought **_Two weeks?_** She had lost track of time, it was as if it had no importance to her anymore. All she wanted to do was talk to Regulus again, hear his voice, and look at his eyes.

The door to the library opened and in entered a group of Hufflepuff third years.

"Shouldn't you be running wild pulling pranks on innocent first years?"

Sirius gazed at her, "Trying to get rid of me?"

"Well no, why would I want that. I just enjoy the peace and quiet here, you know?" she smiled at him.

He smiled back; "Well seeing as I'm disrupting your peace and quiet, I guess I should go?" he stood up kissed Emma on her cheek and walked out without another word.

Emma had given up for the day, packing up her books and parchment when the library door opened again. She didn't bother looking; she had grown tired of looking at random students come in and out. To her surprise she felt someone grab her. She looked up at the gray eyes she had yearned for these past weeks. He took her to their secret spot at the back of the library.

"Where have you been?"

Regulus took out an apple from his bag, and bite down. "I've been busy with quidditch," he replied with his mouth full.

"For two weeks? You said you'd meet me here as soon as possible."

"Yeah I know, but Avery has gone crazy with quidditch practice. We have our first game against Ravenclaw next week."

"Am I supposed to feel sorry?" Emma smirked.

"That's the feisty Emma I know. I thought that side of you had subdued."

"Guess you don't know me that well."

Regulus finished up his apple and looked at her. He had a pensive look on his handsome face, "I guess I don't. Five years is a long time."

"Forget those five long years. We're making up for it now Reg," she whispered. Despite losing those years with Reg, she didn't regret being sorted into Gryffindor. She became braver, took pride in her outcast status in her family, and made friends she could depend on.

"Do you talk to your family?"

Emma was taken aback. She remembered when her family sent her a letter, asking her to resort, and how it was impossible. The sorting had made its one and only choice; the correct one. Her family didn't acknowledge her anymore; it's as if they never had a daughter. She didn't even spend summer at their home. She was lucky that her friend's parents understood. She alternated between the families to not become a burden on them for too long.

"No. I tarnished their perfect pureblood appearance. I don't know why think try to suck up to those pureblood fanatics."

Regulus grimaced. His family were one of those fanatics, believing they should purify the wizarding world and rid it from muggleborns.

"Do they still hold those bloody parties at the mansion?"

"Yeah, you know how my mum and dad love those. They hold them twice

They sat there, memories flashing by of a past that happened so long ago but was not forgotten.

"I should go."

"No, please," Regulus grabbed her hand and sat her back down, "Stay."

"I can't I have to meet Professor Slughorn for some work I'm missing. How about tomorrow, at an earlier time?"

"I can't tomorrow, how about Friday?"

"Ok, I'll see you then. Bye Reg."

They both stood up and as Em was about to walk away, when Regulus leaned down and kissed her on her cheek. If only he knew his brother had kissed her in the exact same spot an hour before.


	6. Chapter 6

"What are you so nervous about?" Regulus asked, sitting next to her in their library corner.

Emma looked up from her Charms essay, "Nothing." Truth be told she was always nervous on a full moon.

"If you say so," Regulus said doubtfully, "I have a quidditch match tomorrow, so I won't be able to come."

"Right, well I'll tell you now, good luck."

"Oh shut up, you don't really want us Slytherins to win," he smiled.

Emma laughed, "I was being polite, but you're right, I'm obviously rooting for Ravenclaw, but I'm personally rooting for you," she winked.

"Will you go?"

"I think I might."

They continued to write their essays. They had the same classes, as all Gryffindors and Slytherins were placed together. Maybe it was an attempt by Dumbledore to get the houses to get along? Whatever it was, it didn't work.

Emma took a peek at Regulus, as he brushed his dark wavy hair away from his eyes. His face had a serene look, something Emma had grown to admire. She had grown so accustomed to his angry face, that seeing this tranquil side of him made her feel different. **_Enough_**, she thought, **_I can't possibly start to fancy him now. _**But it was too late.

"What are you staring at? Do I have something on my face?" Regulus started to touch his face but stopped, "Or is it that I'm too handsome?" he winked.

Before she could stop herself, she replied, "You are handsome."

He was taken by surprise, blushing at the thought. He cooled down, when he added, "You- you're beautiful Emma."

She laughed while he looked at her perplexed.

"What are you laughing at?"

"We've become a cliché," whispered Emma playfully, as she inched closer to Regulus.

It took him a moment to notice what was happening. Emma softly touched his lips closing the gap between them. They both closed their eyes, savoring their taste as they embraced. His hands ran through her long hair while she her wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders.

"Are we still a cliché?" Regulus breathed.

"No, I made the first move," chuckled Emma.

"That you did," he leaned in and kissed her again.

"Emma, are you in here?" someone whispered two shelves away. They broke away, Regulus quickly packing his things. He sneaked one more kiss, got up and briskly walked away in the opposite direction from where the voice was coming. Emma finger combed her hair as it was left a mess from Reg touching it in their moment. Remus appeared before her.

"There you are! Why are you all the way back here?"

"I like it back here, away from everyone else. What happened?"

"Nothing. You've been acting weird though. Always sneaking off and acting all secretive," Remus confessed as he scratched his pale face.

"Are you feeling well?"

"No," he grimaced.

"Oh Moony," she managed to muffle as she hugged him. "Maybe I can do something to help-"

"NO!" he pulled away, "Don't you dare come tonight. You're going to go straight to your room and sleep."

"Yes father."

"I don't want anything to happen to you."

"But you let Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail to go, why not me?"

"Because they're all become unregistered animagus because of me. You'd still be in human form- look I'm warning you, please don't do anything stupid." He sighed; his green eyes flooded with sadness.

"But I'm-"

"No!" Remus interrupted before she could finish.

Emma remained silent but she knew this time she would be there despite his disapproval. She had finally become an unregistered animagus after three long years. When she finally took her form she was surprised she transformed into a hawk; a dark hawk with green eyes.

"I have to go now, Madam Pomfrey is waiting for me." Remus stood and helped Em up. "You should go eat, it's almost 6." With that they left the library, each their separate way.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys, this chapter doesn't have much dialogue, so yeah, just a heads up.

I also wanted to note that the past chapters have gotten quite the visitors which is great but I would like to receive feedback. Positive or negative, anything would be much appreciated, just to know how the story is coming along.

With that being said, hope you all enjoy Chapter 7 :)

* * *

><p>Emma went to dinner, and noticed none of the guys were in their usual spots. <strong><em>Getting ready for tonight<em>**, she figured. She served herself some pumpkin juice. Lily came right after and sat down, "It's a full moon," she whispered.

"Yeah."

She didn't even bother to look at Lily to know she was nervous as well. Despite going through this for years, they were always worried something might go wrong.

"I've been learning about the Wolfsbane potion," she said still whispering, "It's supposed to ease the effects."

"Is it hard to make?"

"It is but I think I can do it," she beamed. Lily was a potions master, even better than their own Professor Slughorn.

Emma smiled at her and then looked over at the Slytherin table. It was as if he knew she was looking at him, a connection of some sort. He turned and looked at her, a glint in his eye. He grinned, but this caught the attention of Snape who turned to see who the object of this affection was. Emma snapped her head quickly and continued talking to Lily.

Before she knew it, dinner was over. She rushed to her room and changed quickly even though she didn't need the clothes. The sky was darkening, an eerie feel setting upon the air. Thankfully she was alone in the room. Lily and the others were downstairs doing their homework by the fireplace.

**_Ok, let's do this. _**Emma concentrated in the hawk form she wanted to become. She closed her eyes and felt her body become lighter and smaller, didn't feel her limbs, her hair, her human face. When she opened her eyes the world had become larger. Looking at herself, she saw feathers, talons and wings which she flapped to fly herself to the window sill.

She dived off, heading straight down. To someone looking on, would think this bird was diving to its death, but Emma knew what she was doing, an inner instinct. Just five feet before touching the ground she dove upwards in a U shape. She felt so free, twisting and turning feeling the night breeze on her. She had made it to Hogsmeade, where there were a few drunken men coming out of The Hogs Head pub.

A few more minutes and she made it to the Shrieking Shake. She looked through each window until she found Remus, sitting on an old broken chair. On every full moon Madam Pomfrey would apparate them in here, and leave him, as he was too dangerous to handle. The guys would come through the Whopping Willow not wanting to leave their friend to suffer alone. She perched herself by the open window and waited.

* * *

><p>Emma had dozed off when she heard screaming. She jolted awake, as the agony screams continued through the halls. <strong><em>How long had I been asleep?<em>** She flew to the door and looked around, Remus had left his spot. She flew down the hallway, the gruff scream coming from the last bedroom down the hall. She peeked into the room and found Remus writhing on the floor in pain; his body was stretching, his brown hair falling off, his clothes ripped. Beside him was a giant stag, its antlers holding Remus in place, a giant shaggy black dog was pacing, and in the corner was a plump, terrified rat. Emma couldn't fly into the room without being noticed.

She flew back to where she initially had waited and out she flew to the window where everyone was at. She hid behind the windows tattered curtain, silently observing. Remus was no longer Remus, he was the monster he hated being, the monster he feared. He ran around the scratching the walls already marked by him on previous full moons and bit down on the decrepit furniture with fury. Peter was squeaking in fright maintaining a distance behind Sirius who ran along with Remus. Prongs stood by the window, making sure he wouldn't try to jump out.

Remus butted into the door frame and out he ran into the dark hallway. The others followed in pursuit; meanwhile Emma flew out once more into the other room. Once inside, she listened to Remus's piercing howl, coming from the lower level of the shack. She flew out the room towards the stairs, where he was. He noticed the flutter and locked his wild eyes on her, and growled. Before Emma could react, Remus lunged forward trying to bite her which she quickly dodged and flew back upstairs.

Sirius and James were confused as to what Remus was chasing, thinking it was Peter, but he was right beside them. They found Remus in a windowless room jumping upwards trying to reach the remains of a chandelier. He managed to grab on to a loose piece of metal and clamped his sharp teeth on it,. They didn't think anything of it until they saw it; until they saw her. A gray hawk hanging on for dear life, fear in her green eyes.

James used his antlers to corner Remus, while Sirius stood in front him. At the moment Emma flew out the room and found the nearest window. She flew with all her might back to her room, trembling. She would have looked for Regulus, but the Slytherin dormitories were underwater, and she wasn't a fish.

She made it to her rooms' window; peeping inside she made sure everyone was asleep. She changed back to herself and changed into some flannels. Once in the comfort of her bed, sleep did not come quick enough; the image of Remus almost catching her slowly eating away at her and keeping her awake.


	8. Chapter 8

She didn't even want to wake up the next morning. She laid in bed while everyone else in the room got ready. Lily came over, and being the mother hen she was nagged Emma out of bed, "It's Saturday, be happy," she repeated. Emma brushed her hair in a loose ponytail, got dressed and grabbed her bag full of homework. Lily grabbed her arm and pulled her down the stairs, not letting up her grip, expecting Emma to run back to bed. Waiting at the bottom were Sirius, James, and Peter. Remus was at the hospital wing for a day or two until he recovered from the transformation.

"Want to come by the lake with us girls, you know fresh air would do you goo-"

"Hey Lily. I was wondering if you would-"

"No," she said as she hugged Emma goodbye. "Think about it," she whispered and walked out the common room.

Sirius barked in laughter, while Peter stood quietly with a small smile. They started making their way down the hallways.

"How's Moony?"

"He's recovering. Had a rough night, almost scratched his eye out," James touched his own eye as if it had been him, who almost lost it.

"You know what was weird last night?"

Emma looked at Sirius, "What?"

"There was a random bird in the shack, almost became a dead turkey."

"I'm pretty sure it was a hawk."

"How would you know Wormtail, you were frozen in the other room!" teased James.

Peter shut down like always, slinked back in embarrassment. Sirius laughed, and corrected himself, "Well then, he almost ate a hawk."

"Hopefully the poor bird managed to escape."

Emma turned her face which had turned into a bright shade of red. They walked into the great hall, breakfast already set out. She quickly scanned the Slytherin table, but no Reg. She took her seat between James and Sirius, Peter sat on the opposite side.

"So there's a quidditch match today, Ravenclaw against Slytherin," James chewed with his mouth full.

Emma put her hand over his mouth, "Ew don't talk with your mouth full Prongs!"

"All right mum." He swatted her hand away but continued doing so.

Five minutes later, the Slytherin quidditch team walked in, their entire table erupting in cheers and encouragement.

"I hope they bloody lose," Sirius spat in disgust.

"As much as I agree with you Padfoot, they've got a good team this year. Avery has been training almost every evening."

Regulus and Emma locked eyes from across the hall, no words were needed to know, that Emma was wishing him luck.

"I see my dear brother has switched position."

"Oh he's a seeker now?" James chewed.

"I don't know why, he's as dim as a troll. Wouldn't be able to find it in a million years."

"Are you intimidated Sirius?"

Sirius stopped playing with his toast and looked at Emma.

"Why would _I _be afraid?"

"I was just asking a question. You either are or aren't. Though one thing you should learn is to never underestimate your opponents." Emma ate the last bit of her toast, got up and left, leaving the guys confused once more.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Just wanted to thank everyone who favorited and followed, it means a lot. So with that being said here's chap 9, enjoy and let me know what you think so far! :)

* * *

><p>It was bright outside, the sun beaming down on the bright grass. It was the first day of October, yet it was still warm out. Emma walked down the path that lead to the quidditch pitch, although the match didn't start until another hour. She figured it would be a nice quiet spot to peacefully relax and get some fresh air like Lily had suggested. Emma hadn't noticed someone had been following close behind, so she yelped when a hand grabbed her waist.<p>

"Hello there beautiful," Regulus purred in her ear.

She spun around wrapping her arms around his neck, and pressed her lips against his. Pumpkin juice, she tasted. They continued walking, Regulus reaching for her hand.

"So what are we?" She had been thinking over and over if they would take the next step ever since their kiss. Would they cross over the friendship boundary into no return land.

"I believe we're human, no?"

"That's not what I mean Reg," Emma looked at him, "Are we…you know?"

"Oh right! Well yes, we're wizards. You didn't know that? This is a wand. You say some random phrase and it does things for you. Don't you have one? " Regulus feigned a puzzled look, putting his wand away.

"I never knew this!" she played along.

He laughed, "Well now you do," he paused. "Ms. Black."

He peeked over at her. "Oh, that has a nice ring," she grinned, as she turned to give him a peck.

Once they reached the quidditch pitch, they went to the stairs that lead to the crowd stands. There they sat down, Regulus with his arm around her.

"Are you nervous?"

"Not really, we've been practicing every day, besides the Ravenclaws are not our competition."

"Keeping thinking that Reg. You'll be surprised when you face reality."

"Can't wait to beat Gryffindor," he winked.

"I'm not sure that's going to happen. Prongs is an excellent captain."

"Prongs?" Regulus scrunched up his nose. "Who's that?"

"James Potter."

"Oh right, that smartarse that hangs out with Sirius," he stopped at the name of his brother. Emma noticed he tensed up. They sat in silence, Regulus pulled her closer. They looked at the clear sky reminiscing their past, Emma realizing she wasn't the only who had lost contact with family. Her curiosity got the best of her.

"When was the last time you spoke to him?"

"Not counting the insults, six years," he paused. "Does he ever mention me?"

She didn't have the heart to tell him Sirius never had anything kind or affectionate to say about him.

"Sirius isn't sentimental; he doesn't talk about your family at all."

"Guess he hasn't changed after all," he grunted.

"Maybe in time, things will patch up?"

Regulus shook his head. "No, it won't. My mother dominates my family-my father. Everything she says, he does. You know it's funny how Sirius swears he's so different, but a house doesn't change your roots. Mum and he are so alike in personality; stubborn and prideful." He laughed, "He would actually fit in Slytherin."

"Would I fit in?"

"You'd be perfect anywhere." He stopped, lost in thought. "Has your fami-"

"No."

"You didn't let me finish."

She sighed, "Because I know what you're going to ask. If they talk to me, if I miss them, or if I care at all."

"But you do care."

"I stopped caring a while ago Reg. All I have are my friends and you now."

"I'm here to stay." He brushed her cheek, kissing her, not wanting to ever stop.

"Ew."

They parted only to see some Ravenclaw first years staring at them with disgust. Emma wasn't sure if it was because they were kissing or if it was because Regulus was dressed in Slytherin quidditch robes.

"I think I should go now." He kissed her one last time, getting up and making his way to the stairs. The first years continued glaring.

"You know someday you'll want to do that," she said.

One of the first years perked up, "I doubt that."

Emma chuckled, "Kids."

The stands started to fill up with students all dressed in blue while the other side started filling up with green colors. A third year passed Emma a Ravenclaw flag, which she accepted politely but today she was rooting for Slytherin, for Regulus.

**_Traitor, _**she laughed to herself.


	10. Chapter 10

Truth be told, Emma couldn't care less about quidditch, which was unfortunate because it was something her friends were obsessed with the exception of Remus.

The Ravenclaws came out with their blue quidditch robes detailed with bronze linings. All around her, applause and yelling broke out, enough to almost rupture her eardrums. But their welcome didn't change the stern look the team had on their faces, blocking out everyone concentrating. They walked over to the new quidditch referee, a woman with graying hair. **_What was her name again?_** Emma pondered.

At that moment the opposite side of the field erupted in cheers. The Slytherin team walked out, dressed in their emerald green robes lined with silver, carrying their black broomsticks. Avery, the team captain, had a smirk on his face, with Regulus marching beside him, looking tense. Everyone kicked off with the brooms, hovering over the captains which stood face to face to shake hands. The Ravenclaw captain grimaced as soon as Avery took his hand, as if he were crushing it. Letting go, they both mounted their brooms and kicked off the ground waiting for the whistle blow. At the sound, the two bludgers and snitch flew off on their own; meanwhile the quaffle was thrown by the referee herself.

**_And so the madness begins_**, she silently said to herself, while everyone around started stomping their feet in an irregular beat.

A Ravenclaw chaser caught the quaffle and dove through two Slytherins, who elbowed her side to drop the quaffle. They succeeded; the third Slytherin below her catching it and flew the opposite direction towards the Ravenclaw keeper. A Ravenclaw beater managed to hit a bludger in Regulus's direction who had spotted the snitch but a beater blocked it, hitting it right back.

She couldn't help but grin, receiving a dirty look from a Ravenclaw who saw her. Rolling her eyes she continued watching the game; Slytherin had managed to score: 10:0.

As time went on, Ravenclaw started edging out Slytherin with a score of 60:80. Emma just wanted the game to end; having been dragging out for over an hour and a half. It reminded her of her last summer break when she had stayed with Lily. Her father spent his days sitting in front of a box with moving pictures of men run back and forth with a black and white quaffle ball, kicking it into nets. It was one game after another for a month straight, Lily explaining they were doing so for a world cup. Emma attempted to watch the games, but she always abandoned it within thirty minutes; the continuous running men a dread to watch.

She snapped out of her recollection when she heard the whistle blow. By the sound of the groans around her, Slytherin had won, 210:90. The stands started emptying; everyone's head bowed in disappointment and resentment as she picked up her bag and proceeded on with the bitter Ravens. Knowing Regulus would go celebrate with his team, and that she had missed his game winning catch, she decided to visit Remus.

* * *

><p>The hospital wing was nearly empty, with only one cot occupied. He was reading, when Emma arrived, carrying a chair with her. Sitting beside him, she looked him over; he looked exhausted.<p>

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. I should be out tomorrow," he pointed to his fresh scars on his arms and one on his face. "Madam Pomfrey wants these to heal properly."

"That's good," she smiled.

"Emma where were you last night?"

**_Fuck._** "In my room."

"I don't believe you." He had a stern look on his pale face.

She squirmed in her seat, frustrated at herself. She only had to options, deny or tell the truth. She chose the latter. "How did you know?"

"Well Padfoot said I almost ate a black turkey. Then Wormtail corrected him, saying it was a hawk with green eyes. Oh and let's not forget your little tantrum in the library."

"That wasn't a tantrum! I just wanted to help!"

"You wanted to help? Is that what you wanted to do?" he taunted.

"Honestly, I think you're blowing this out of-"

"I ALMOST KILLED YOU!" His face turned red, his irises dilating in the outburst.

"What's going on in here? Keep your voices down, now." Madam Pomfrey reprimanded them, coming over.

Mr. Lupin I suggest you calm down as you're still under the effects from the full moon." She tuned to Emma, who was also brimming with anger. "I think this little meet up has finished."

"No!" he interjected.

"Well alright no need to shout, but you should get some rest." She fluffed his pillow before leaving to her office, leaving them alone once more.

"You need to relax Moony, I survived! I flew away before you caught me," she hissed.

"You flew away," he laughed. "Do you know how bad that sounds? What if I _had?" _

Emma winced, knowing it _was_ a close call, but she would never admit it. "It was my first time, I'm sure I'll get the hang of it."

"It was your first and _last_ time Emma."

"But-"

"I need to rest."

Emma watched pick up his book and continue reading as if she were not there. Taking it as a sign to leave, she looked back at her friend for some sort of comfort that everything would be well, but he disregarded her.

"Feel better Moony," she sighed as she departed, leaving him to read his book.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N" Hey guys, this chapter is dialogue heavy, so yeah :) Hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>The halls were filled with celebrating Slytherins, running around yelling in all directions. Emma was bumped into countless times without an apology, only smirks as she made her way to the Gryffindor tower, away from the snakes' chaos. The common room was empty, perfect for a nap. It was only 4 pm, two more hours until dinner, as she closed her eyes trying to relax, but her thoughts kept racing; Remus was mad at her, the guys were nowhere to be found, and Regulus. She wondered what he was doing but her thoughts were interrupted by someone loudly entering, but didn't bother to look. All of a sudden someone had jumped on her.<p>

"Oi! Get the fuck off me!"

"No," the familiar voice jested.

"Sirius get off me, you bloody git!"

"You're no fun," he smirked, but he rolled of her, sitting back, observing her.

"I didn't know jumping on a napping person was fun."

"Napping? What are you, a grandmother?"

The smell of alcohol radiated from his breath. Emma covered her nose, "Are you drunk?"

"Can I be grandfather?"

She rolled her eyes; he was.

Sirius continued, "Well a grandmother needs a grandfather, no?"

"Why are you drinking so early?" she asked instead of addressing his awkward question.

"There was this small party, and I couldn't resist."

"It's only four," she frowned. But he ignored her, amused.

"Remember when we were young?"

She sighed, "You can't even keep up a conversation. Where's Prongs?"

"We would all play hide and seek-"

"What?"

"You would always be picked to look for me and him. You'd always find _him_, but never me." His glazed eyes were distant as he reminisced the past.

"I remember," she smiled. "I had no idea where you hid."

"In the trunk in mum and dad's room," he admitted.

She laughed, "No wonder, we weren't allowed in there!"

"I didn't care, I just wanted to win."

"That you did."

"What would you do?" he looked over at her as she faintly smiled.

"Always sat at the bottom of the stairs waiting for you to finally show up; Regulus would always be annoyed."

"Regulus," he murmured.

She noticed him apprehensive as he said his brother's name. "Why don't you talk to him?" she quietly suggested.

He sharply inhaled, already opposed to the idea. "Never."

"But why? He's your little brother."

"Because he's with them; He's mum and dad's obedient pet, always doing what they say."

"He has nothing to do with how they treated you-"

"Stop defending him!" he shouted in fury, his head shaking.

"I just don't get-"

"You don't get it because you've always preferred him over me."

"Bull shit, I care about the both of you. You were my first friends!"

He took a breath, trying to calm himself from the outburst, not noticing the key word Emma had said.

"Maybe I should-"

"I was sad the day I left."

She looked at him as he changed the conversation. "Why?"

"Because I knew I would never be sorted into Slytherin, I planned to break that stupid tradition. I stupidly thought I would be rewarded for being different."

"Do you regret it?"

"Not one bit," he grinned. "Do you?"

She looked at him confused, "Do I what?"

"Regret being sorted here?"

She remained silent, knowing she did, but it was a feeling she had buried long ago, avoiding to think it over. He noticed the look she gave, smiling, "You do."

"No I don't."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not! I-I made great friends here."

"Come off it Emma."

She sighed, "I didn't know what I was doing. I thought I was doing to correct choice being sorted here, but I was wrong wasn't I? My parents barely acknowledge me now."

"There you go," he laughed cynically.

"What?"

"There you are making yourself the victim. You're not a little girl anymore, stop pretending mum and dad still hurt your feelings."

"No one wants what we've had to go through. Don't you regret it one bit?"

"Regret what? Not being sorted in _Slytherin_? Even if you or I were sorted there, our parents would still not care. We'd still have to obey everything they tell us to do, and I'm not sure about you but I'm no pet."

"It would have been like that."

He started laughing as if she had said something hysterical. "Keep laughing it up, you know you feel the same way," she retorted.

"I did, but I got over it. I learned to move on. You should do the same."

"I-I do."

"You know what I think?"

"No."

"Maybe, just maybe you regret it for one reason only."

She stayed quiet, waiting for his antics to flare up.

"You keep saying you regret for your parents, but come on Emma, we both know that's not true."

"This talk is over."

"I think you just miss my little brother."

Her body went cold, palms beginning to sweat at the correct claim. "What makes you think of that?" she laughed.

"I see the way you look over at Regulus. I've been watching you for five years, and each and every single night you look over at him during dinner."

"No I don't," she whispered. "You're just drunk."

"Getting defensive? Is it because I hit a spot?" he smirked. "You know if you would just look at your own table, you would know I'm there."

She shook her head, knowing where this was leading. "You're just my friend Siri."

"Friend?"

"Yes friends, childhood friends." Emma got up to leave, having grown wary of where the conversation was going but he wasn't done, roughly grabbing her arm.

"What are you doing?" But he pushed her back down on the couch, still holding on tightly.

"Same dark hair, same gray eyes, same last name, what's the difference?"

**_Everything_**, she silently thought. His serious but kind gray eyes, his crooked smile, his warm hands laced with her cold ones, and the way he always looked at her, rushed into her head but she didn't say anything, pitying her friend.

"Let go." She snatched her arm back, already started to bruise from his tight grip.

"You know what Emma; I've become a little tired of your games. Here I am opening up to you, and you _reject_ me."

"We're just friends Siri, nothing more," she firmly said, leaving before he could say another word.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed. It honestly means a lot to me that you're all enjoying this story as much as I am writing it.

With that being said here's Chapter 12, enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>Lily sat on the edge of Emma's bed after dinner with a piece of bread which she graciously accepted.<p>

"Why weren't you at dinner?"

"I didn't feel like coming down."

Lily gasped, "You don't have an eating disorder, do you? If you do, we need to get you help. Y-"

"Lily stop! I don't have any disorder, I just wasn't feeling well. Now if you'd excuse me I'd like to go to sleep."

She heard her friend sigh, "Are you being honest with me?"

**_No. _**"I have no reason to lie."

"Well I'm heading downstairs, if you need anything, let me know."

She turned her back, and closed her eyes. She felt Lily get up and quietly close their door, leaving her to drift into sleep, forgetting the world.

"Emma get up!"

"Whaaaaat," she groaned, rolling over on her stomach. "What time is it?"

"It's nearly one!"

"In the morning?"

Lily looked at her exasperated, "One in the _afternoon_."

Emma got up and entered the bathroom to brush her teeth; Lily stood by the doorway, observing her.

"What?!"

"You don't have an eating disorder right Emma?"

"I don't have any disorder, Lily," she sighed. "Why would you be worried about me brushing my teeth?"

"Well some people use brushes to induce vo-"

Horrified, Emma put her hand up, "Enough, I don't want to hear it!"

Lily laughed and walked away, "I'll see you later."

"Muggles," she muttered as she finished brushing. She put her hair in a low ponytail, and got dressed quickly. She packed her bag and out she went to the library, which was always full on Sundays. A table full of Hufflepuff first years were huddled together, practicing how to transform their rats into a goblet without success. She remembered when she had that lesson, the only one who succeeded in the first try. When she reached her secret corner, Regulus was already there with a book on his lap. She sat down beside him, and looked over the book.

"What are you reading?"

"Just trying to catch up on potions, have to take a test in a few minutes," he closed up the book and turned to face her. "I've been thinking we need a new spot."

"But there's nowhere else, is there? It is becoming a sore to sit on the ground for hours," she grimaced, touching her backside.

"Oh but there is such a place," he slowly smiled. "I found it the other day, when I needed to use the bathroom."

"Where is it?"

"Meet me after dinner, seventh floor, make a left turn. I'll be there," he got up pulling Emma along. "I have to go take the test now, but I'll be thinking of you." He kissed her slowly, savoring her taste.

"Wait you're leaving _now_?"

"Yeah, I have to take a test."

"Well thanks for not mentioning before, now I have to sit here by myself?"

"Why don't you go outside? It's pretty nice out." He kissed her one more time and with that he was gone, and she was left alone once more. She picked her bag and walked out of the library, mindlessly strolling down random hallways. It was Sunday, meaning everyone was either in the great hall, the library or by the lake. When she reached the lake, it was full of students; some were reading, others sleeping, but the majority were sitting in groups, excitedly chatting.

Emma scanned to see if see saw anyone she could sit with. Out of the corner of her eye she saw red hair. Lily, but she wasn't alone; sitting by her was none other than Severus Snape. Emma sighed and proceeded towards the reading duo.

"Mind if I join?"

Lily looked up and beamed, nodding. Severus on the other looked up at her and scowled.

"Good that you're finally taking my advice. It's a beautiful day," Lily chattered. Snape went back to his book; a frown still imprinted on his face but said nothing.

"Yeah, it's- refreshing," Emma giggled. She took out her History of Magic book and began reading, but no matter how hard she tried to concentrate on the repetitive words, her mind wondered about Regulus. **_What was on the seventh floor? _**She raked her brain trying to find an answer; whatever it was, she hoped it wasn't a broom cupboard.

"Ashwinder eggs?" Lily thought aloud, startling Emma.

"They're these magical serpent eggs that are really common in potions, especially in love potions- have something to say Emma?" he glared at her as she chuckled.

"Severus, I had no idea you were an encyclopedia."

Lily giggled, jokingly shoving his shoulder as he continued to glare.

"There's nothing wrong with knowing _stuff_," he retorted, going back to his book, annoyed.

"Never said there was anything wrong with knowing your _stuff,_ it's just that no one likes a know it all, that's all."

"Well fortunately for me, I'm not seeking your approval."

"Oh trust me, I know. You're obviously seeking someone _else's _approval."

"Can you two stop bickering?"

"The encyclopedia started it."

"Enough, I can't concentrate," she huffed in irritation.

They went back to reading but yelling started coming from the opposite direction of where they were sitting and growing closer. Unanimously, all three groaned. James and Sirius were hexing some Ravenclaw second years. Apparently it was the Horn Tongue Hex, as the kids ran around scream, horrified at what their tongues had become. They were inching closer to where Emma and company were sitting. Severus immediately placed his book away in his bag and got up quickly.

"Don't leave Severus, they're just being idiots," Lily pleaded.

"I'd rather not take any cha-"

"Well if it isn't the greasy git!" James roared. People around them snickered, as Severus turned bright red.

"Leave him alone Potter," Lily had gotten up, along with Emma.

"Oh come on Lily, a little harmless joking won't hurt him," he smirked. He turned to Sirius, "Shall we Padfoot?"

Sirius, who had been staring at Emma, turned his attention to his best friend. "Go for it," he grinned.

James raised his wand and all of a sudden Severus's pants were pulled down by his ankles, exposing his underwear. With a flick of his wand, James then caused Snape to float in the air upside down for everyone to see. The entire crowd that had flocked around them burst in a feverish laughter. Lily went over to James, and punched him in the jaw, shocking James him, that he had finally dropped Severus, who quickly pulled up his pants.

Lily went over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" she worryingly asked. Severus, snapped his head towards her, and with disgust he yelled, "Leave me alone you mudblood!" He pulled away from her hand and stalked off. Lily stood stunned, and ran towards the castle's entrance as James made an attempt to follow, only for Emma to stop him.

"Don't James, you've done enough," she said as she ran after her friend.


	13. Chapter 13

Emma headed to Gryffindor Tower, knowing Lily would be in their room. Once inside the common room, she ran up the dormitory stairs, silently opening the door peering inside; Lily was on her bed, curled up in a ball. She entered slowly, racking her head for something to say, but had nothing could remotely help the situation, so she just laid down beside Lily and hugged her. She heard her muffled cries cease after a few minutes, and at last turned to face Emma; her face was red and blotchy, and her cheeks stained from tears. She opened her mouth but no sound came out; her eyes watered again as she let out a defeated sigh.

Emma brushed her hair out of her face, warmly asking, "Are you all right?" but Lily didn't have to say anything, her eyes already showing the hurt and betrayal she had experienced. Emma took it as sign to shut her mouth and just let her friend be. Moments passed, when Lily finally relaxed, sitting up. She opened her mouth to speak, "I guess this is to show me who my true friends are."

"Lily don't say that. He was angry, he's probably beating himself up over it right n-"

"No Emma, that's not an acceptable excuse. It hurts; it hurts to be judged for who I am. My parents are muggleborn, who cares?" she paused, as if realizing something. "He does," she whispered.

"But he was angry, look at what James did to him."

"I defended him! And he took his anger out on me, instead of that idiot," she got up, fired up with anger. "You don't understand, you're a pureblood. No one would ever criticize where you come from, your magical background. You have it easy, Emma."

Emma started laughing, causing Lily to look at her like she was mad. "What are you laughing at? Do you think this is funny?"

"I'm what you consider a blood traitor Lily," she stated. "Do you think '_Oh because she comes from a pureblood family, she has it all?'_ Sorry to say this but that's a false perception you have."

Lily stared at her, taking in all she had said. "Do you believe it?"

"What that I'm a traitor?" she shook her head. "No, I don't. I don't see what the big deal is. If we were all pureblood we'd have begun breeding siblings by now to keep the status."

"How can you stand it?"

"I don't care," she responded nonchalantly, throwing her hands behind her head.

"You're not apathetic Emma, I know you."

"And I know you. You're strong; don't let an arsehole tell you you're less than them because you're muggle-born. After all you were born with magic."

Lily sat down, nodding. "I guess you're right but it came from _Severus_."

"You said it before, maybe this was to show you who your real friends are," she sat up, patting her friend. "Do you think you could forgive him?"

"I don't know."

Emma hugged her once more, got up and searched for her bag.

"Where are you going?"

"I think its dinner time."

Lily laughed, "You're always hungry!"

"Yeah maybe I should get my stomach checked or something. I think I've passed normalcy. Aren't you coming?"

"No I think I'll skip this one time."

"Lily," Emma had a concerned look. "You don't have-an eating disorder right?"

"Shut up!" Lily chuckled, flinging her pillow at her.

"Maybe we should get you some help!"

"No no, I'll head to the kitchen later or something."

Emma smirked at her friend, "Taking advantage of your prefect privileges?"

"I guess I am!"

"Well Ms. Evans, I am out of here." She started packing her bag, stuffing her books and robes.

"Why are you packing for dinner?"

She looked over at Lily, who had her eyebrow raised in confusion.

"I'm going camping for a bit in the forbidden forest, you know? It's a beautiful night and I want to see some unicorns. Perhaps jot down some constellations for astronomy, I think I'm behind on that," she whispered.

Lily rolled her eyes, falling back onto her bed. "Well good luck on that."

"Maybe you should come one night."

"I think I'll pass."

"Whatever floats your boat." With that Emma headed down once more and left the tower. She didn't have to go far as the tower was near where Regulus wanted to meet her. No one was there when she arrived, so she sat down in the exact spot where he had instructed her to wait but she started fidgeting; she needed to use the bathroom. Not wanting to go back, she stood up and started pacing around when a door appeared. She stood stunned had what just happened, that she didn't notice Regulus had walked right behind her.

"This is what I was telling you about," he kissed her neck as he opened the door, revealing a room with a toilet.

"You needed the bathroom?"

"Yes, do you mind?" He turned his back as she quickly relieved herself. When she was finished the toilet vanished. "It just-"

"Yeah, you can think of anything and it appears," he smiled. "Or disappears."

"How did you find it?"

"I was-following you one time and I also needed the bathroom," he sheepishly shrugged.

"Following me?"

"Well don't make it sound like I was stalking you or anything. I wasn't."

A couch had appeared, Emma flinging herself on it. "Do you come here often?"

"No actually, just used it that once," he paused. "Until now."

He sat next to her where they kissed; softly at first but one thing led to another, and Emma found herself straddling him. His hands slowly traveled down her back, grabbing the hem of her sweater and pulled it over her head, leaving her in her tank top. He was intent on taking that off until he noticed the bruise.

Emma laughed, "Having trouble there-"but she stopped and looked at her arm, a black bruise had formed from where Sirius grabbed her the day before.

He gritted his teeth, _"What is that__**?**_"

Emma got off him, picking her sweater of the ground. "I ran into a door yesterday."

"I didn't know doors had fingers." He ran his hand over the bruise, causing it to sting. Emma closed her eyes hoping the situation would ease up, but Regulus persisted.

"Who did this Em?"

Silence.

"Who?" he asked more forcefully.

"It doesn't matter," she sighed.

"Who?"

She looked at him, his gray eyes looked madden, trailing over the bruise over and over again. She put her sweater on sitting down once more, her arms crossed.

"Does it reall-"

"For the last time, who did it?"

She grimaced as she said the dreaded truth. "Sirius."

* * *

><p>AN: So I left it at a cliffhanger muahaha ;) What do guys think is going to happen now? Let me know, I'm curious to find out your thoughts and opinions :)


	14. Chapter 14

Regulus remained seated; Emma continued, "He was drunk, he didn't know what he was doing."

"Are you defending him?" he incredulously asked.

This was the second time she has been made the monster for defending someone.

"No," she sighed. "Maybe I should go."

Regulus grabbed her hand, "No don't. We can sleep here, no one knows about this room." She exhaled and nodded, not wanting to return to Gryffindor Tower. They both laid down, Regulus wrapping his arms around her, while she rested her head on his chest. As the night went on, both talked, and shared everything; their deepest fears, their regrets, but above all, their love for each other. The love that secretly manifested since their childhood but was locked away deep in their hearts, the love they denied those five years, and the love that would continue to grow.

As they both listened to their breathing, they drifted into sleep only to dream of each other.

Emma opened her eyes, not realizing where she was. She looked down and saw Regulus was sleeping peacefully, a smile across his lips. She kissed him gently, not wanting to wake him. She silently rolled off, turning to check if she had woken him, but he kept on sleeping like a newborn baby.

She reached for her bag where she had packed her essentials. Placing her robes on the edge of the couch, she quickly pulled out her tooth brush. Looking around the room, a sink appeared at the far end. She hurriedly brushed her teeth and pulled her hair in a sloppy ponytail. Walking back she started undressing from her normal clothes into her uniform and robes. Slipping on her skirt and socks, she went back to her bag looking for her blouse; a warm hand touched her back much to her surprise.

"You're awake?"

"Been awake the last ten minutes."

"So you've been spying on me?"

"More like admiring you," he grinned. She finally found her blouse, and started buttoning. "Hurry up we're going to be late for class. And we haven't eaten breakfast yet," she replied as she picked up her worn clothes and stuck them into her bag along with her school books.

"You go on, I don't have class this early in the morning," he yawned.

Emma bent down and kissed him goodbye, "Alright then, I'll see you later."

She hurriedly walked down to the Great Hall, which was emptying, students already going to their morning classes. Much to her dismay, the entire pack of Marauders were at the table, still eating. Peter was the first to notice her.

"Morning Emma!" he yelled, waving his hand like a child.

She nodded, "Morning Wormtail, Moony."

James looked up, "No morning Prongs? Or morning Padfoot?" She glanced at Sirius who didn't look at her, his head bowed.

"What are you reading there?" she asked Moony who was indulged in the news.

"A muggle family was murdered last night," he said glumly.

"Oh."

"It happened near London, an entire family."

Emma frowned, "Must be a madman."

"I don't think so. It says death eaters are behind it."

"Those cowards," James muttered.

Remus nodded, "Attacking families, honestly the world has gone mad."

Emma stomach churned; she was starving.

"But who can stop the death eaters?" Peter asked.

"Only the brave Wormtail."

Remus shook his head, "Bravery helps but you need the wits."

James shrugged, glancing over at Emma who remained quiet. "Still no morning?"

"Morning."

"What about Padfoot?"

She finished chewing, "Am I supposed to say hello to every single person here?"

"But he's your friend."

"Prongs you are seriously annoying," she groaned. "Morning Sirius."

He looked at her, and she could see he was still angry about the day before.

"I don't think Padfoot liked that tone," James laughed.

"Too bad." She stood up, a toast in hand. "I'll take this breakfast to go. I have an early class." She hurriedly left without even glancing back at them and headed to Charms, a class shared with Ravenclaws. Time went by slowly as Emma drifting off, not listening to a word Flitwick was saying when there was an interruption; Remus had walked in and whispered something to Professor Flitwick.

"Emma, please go with Remus." She grabbed her bag and followed Remus, confused.

Once they reached outside, she questioned him, "What happened?"

"Someone hexed Sirius." He had a look of disgust.

"What's that face for?"

"He-he has boils all over his body."

They made their way to the hospital wing where Sirius was in the back, a curtain covering his bed. When Emma pulled the curtain to look at him, she had to stop herself from gagging; there were ruptured boils covering all that was visible to the onlooker.

"Bloody hell," was all she could say as Madam Pomfrey appeared with a bottle in hand.

"Here drink this," she shoved the bottle in his mouth.

"Aaghhh."

"Oh stop your whining, they'll go away in a day or two, and stop moving, it'll only cause more ruptures." She made her way back to her office, taking the bottle with her. Not able to bend her curiosity, Emma broke the silence, "Who did this?"

"I don't know, but whoever it was will pay!"

"We were coming out of the Great Hall, when someone hexed him. Prongs and I tried to see who it was but there was no one in near sight," Remus explained.

"It was probably someone you have hexed before. I think they call it karma, no?" she smirked.

"Fuck off." Sirius grunted. He tried to turn over but he seemed to rupture more boils in the process.

"Stop your fussing, you'll rupture more," Remus adviced but was ignored. Sirius continued moving, causing Emma to look away in disgust.

"Moony I can't," she murmured, pulling him away. He nodded in disgust.

"Padfoot mate, I'm sorry, I-I can't stay," he breathed trying to keep his breakfast down. Sirius nodded, still trying to find a comfortable position. The pair walked back to the common room, taking a seat at their preferred couch.

"Peter said he saw green robes," Remus sighed as he plopped down.

"Green robes?" she paused. "You don't think it was Severus do you?"

"I don't want to blame anyone, but at this point who else could it have been?"

"But why would he hex Sirius, when it was James who humiliated him?"

"Sirius isn't innocent; he's tormented Severus just as much as James. Besides he was the one standing on the edge. James was between me and Peter. Whoever it was didn't want to hit the_ innocent_."

"I hope Severus knows a good protection spell," she whispered, thinking of what would happen to him.

"So do I."

* * *

><p>AN: Again I want to thank everyone who has favorited, followed and reviewed! Let me know how the story is coming along! :)


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hi guys, I wanted to tell you all that on my profile I'll have updates on when the next chapter should be published as a heads up. Anyway here's chapter 15, enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Emma headed to the rest of her classes, though initially she was going to skip them all, but Remus dragged her to each and every single one. Her last class was Potions, which was usually with Slytherins, but Regulus was not present. Once it was over, she headed outside, greeted again by Remus.<p>

"Are you my bodyguard now?"

"I am a good watch dog, a bit wild, but good none the less."

"Oh Moony what would I do without your sarcasm?" she put her arm around him.

"I wasn't aware that was a sarcastic remark," he laughed.

They continued back to the common room, as dinner wasn't until another hour. Their favorite seat was taken by some rowdy third years but Remus pointed at the back corner, where there was a bit of space for the two of them to sit.

"What do you want to do when you graduate?" she asked as she crossed her legs.

Remus shrugged, "I don't know. You?"

"Move."

"Well you're technically moving already-"

"Not what I meant Moony."

He chuckled at his own joke. "Ok so where would you move to?"

"I don't know."

"Do you have any sense of what you want?"

"Do you?"

He smiled, "I asked first."

She frowned, "Sure."

"Ok so what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, maybe be the tea trolley pusher?"

"Emma-"

"I was being serious. You don't think that old woman sneaks some treats for herself? She's living the dream."

Remus stared at her, not amused.

"What?"

"You're bright; you just need to assert yourself."

She started laughing, "Bright? Oh please Moony save the flattery for someone else."

"Well you're good at Transfiguration and Charms."

"Yeah and that's about it-"

"No, you're good in Arithmancy too."

"I guess," she muttered.

"You could be a curse breaker."

"No, I need to be good at Potions, and Defense. Besides I imagine goblins are horrible to work with."

"What about an Obliviator?"

"I'm not sure how I feel about erasing someone's memories especially a muggle."

"You're not erasing _all_ of their memories, just the magic they've seen."

Emma shrugged her shoulders, "I guess that would be fine."

"Metal charmer?"

"What's with the career talk, I'm only fifteen."

"Yeah, but you have O.W.L.s. to worry about and it'd be a good-"

"Aren't N.E.W.T.s. that determine what-"

"Yes, but you need to worry about your O.W.L.s. so you know what classes to take," Remus explained.

"You're giving this big talk but you don't know what _you_ want."

He looked away.

"Or do you?" she grinned.

"I'd like something to do with Defense against the Dark Arts."

"What was that?" she jokingly asked, pulling her ear.

"You heard me."

"Oh Moony, you want to fight crime!" she smirked, smacking his shoulder. "I can't wait to graduate to see all of this happening."

"But you're _moving_."

"Supposedly. I honestly don't what's going to happen in the future."

"Ok let's say it's just an idea, where would you go? With your aunt?"

"Imogen lives in Netherlands and besides why would I move in with someone. I obviously want to live by myself and my own rules."

Remus glanced over at the window at the darkening sky; a storm was coming. "Why does she live there?"

"Because that's where her husband works and lives."

"You mean your uncle."

She rolled her eyes, "If that's what you want to call him."

"Don't you talk to him?"

Emma shook her head, "No, we don't have much in common. He's a muggle who's confused about all this magical stuff."

"But you talk to her?"

"Yeah, she's really nice. It's too bad she was kicked out of the family, she would have been a great asset to the family."

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"Oh I was- nine maybe?" Emma thought it over. "Yeah I was definitely nine. My mum and dad made such a fuss when she made the announcement. Funny because she just flipped the bird and walked out." Emma started laughing, thinking over the memory.

"Wait you never told any of this," Remus frowned.

"I thought I did? Or maybe I told Sirius but no, he was there," she whispered to herself. "Well know you know."

"So she married a muggle, without caring what her family would say?"

"Yeah, she met in him-"

"Netherlands," he finished for her.

"You got it! I thought it was great news but my father. That's another story, it was actually a bit frightening."

"What did he do?"

"He didn't react in violent manner. But the way he looked at her, I thought was going to kill her right there and then."

"Is that-"

"How he reacted when I got sorted here? Yeah."

He remained silent, but Emma rolled her eyes. "I'm still alive aren't I?"

"Do you still talk to her?"

"Yeah through letters," Emma sighed. "I think she sends Sirius some too?"

"I wouldn't know, he doesn't talk much about personal matters."

Emma ignored that tidbit and added, "I wish I could visit her."

"Why don't you?"

"Maybe I will soon," she smiled. "Would you come with me?"

"Sure why not, I guess a little trip wouldn't hurt."

"She tells me it's really nice over there."

"I'm sure it is," he smiled. "Would anyone else be coming along?"

Emma sat back, smiling to herself. "Yeah, Reg-"but she stopped, her eyes widening in shock.

"Reg?"

"I meant-"

"Regulus."

She stared at Remus who had a knowing smile.

"What are you talking about now?"

Remus looked at her, giving her the look that he knew. "How long have we been friends?"

"_Best_ friends and I don't know- since I sat down next to you in that fated night?"

Remus chuckled, "So dramatic but yes, since that night."

"What's your point then?" she asked.

"You and Regulus."

"What?"

"Oh come on Emma, I know."

Her mouth hung open, astonished. "But how?"

"Yeah," he grinned. "Who were you trying to fool?"

She sighed, surrendering at last. "All right so I've been-talking to Regulus."

"Yeah." Remus waved his hand, "Is that all?"

"What do you mean if that's all?"

"Emma remember that day I covered for you at dinner? I saw you smile at him. I didn't say anything because it wasn't any of my business."

She figured he had seen it all but she denied the thought. "Why did you do it?"

"Like I said, I've been your best friend since that _fateful night,"_ he started chuckling.

"How long have you known?"

"Well that day I saw the exchange in glances and to be honest," he paused to glance over at her. "I saw you two on the map in the library. But that was a long time ago and only once."

"No one else knows?"

He shook his head, "Just me."

Emma leaned over and gave him a hug, whispering, "Thank you."

"No need to thank me, but you should probably tell the others."

"All in measured time Moony."

"Better sooner than later."

"I prefer later."

"Later might be worse."

"I doubt it."

Remus shook his head, "Don't say I never told you."

"Yeah, yeah, let's go eat." She got up, brushing herself off.

"Lily's right, you're always hungry."

"You have no idea," she laughed as they left.


	16. Chapter 16

"We're going to get that bloody git back," James bit down into his bread.

"We?" Emma looked at him.

"Yes we. Padfoot is_ our _friend. He deserves redemption."

"Can you shut up? Redemption? Padfoot isn't dead, you idiot."

"Ok, I see you want no part of it Em. It'll be up to me, Moony, and Wormtail." He looked at them expectedly; Wormtail nodded eagerly, but Moony continued eating his food.

"I've been thinking we could hex that git with the horned tongue one, or perhaps we could hex his shampoo. What do you guys think?"

She rolled her eyes knowing there would be no way to get through James thick skull.

"Why don't we leave the poor bloke alone? He's been through enough because of you."

"Emma it was a joke. A well-deserved one, you saw what he said to Lily."

Peter spoke up, "I think you mean heard. She can't see what she hears."

James looked at him, "Wormtail I know the difference between hearing and seeing. I have eyes and ears, you know."

Emma continued, "Look all I'm saying is to let up on him. You've been torturing him for six years. Aren't you tired of it?"

"No."

She sighed and continued eating. Looking over at the Slytherin table, she saw Regulus talking to Avery and Evan, his face somber as they kept blabbering on. Desserts had appeared on the table but no matter how delightful they all looked, Emma didn't want any.

"I think I'm going to go. I'll see you in the common room," she told the guys as she got up. More than one pair of eyes were watching her as she left. She walked down an empty corridor when she heard footsteps following her. She rounded a corner and kept still waiting to see who it was; the footsteps grew closer when Regulus walked past her.

"What are doing?"

"I just wanted to see you."

"You couldn't call out my name like a sane person?"

"I wanted to surprise you," he smirked.

"So you figured to creep up on me in an empty hallway?"

"Sure why not?"

They bother laughed and continued walking

"Have you heard what happened to Sirius?"

"No, what?"

"Someone hexed him this morning. Tell Severus good job," she chuckled.

"With what?"

"A boil hex. It was disgusting."

"You went to go see him?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No- well Moony-I mean Remus dragged me along," she stammered, remembering the disgusting sight.

Having reached the seventh floor, they passed by the Gryffindor portrait and continued on to their secret room. Once inside, they sat down.

"Why weren't you at Charms?"

"After you left, I fell asleep again."

"I just _knew_ that was going to happen!" she laughed. "I should've thrown some cold water on you."

"You know my mum use to do that?"

Her eyes widened, "Mine too! She probably got that idea from Walburga."

"Perhaps. I would tell Kreacher to wake me up before she came upstairs, and he would but I- I would just fall back to sleep."

"Kreacher! How is he?"

"Cynical as always."

"He probably hates me now," she mumbled.

"Not exactly. He won't speak badly of someone I'm fond of."

"But he _has_?" she grinned. "Well no matter." She waved her hand indifferently.

"Remember the party the summer before we left for here?" Regulus smiled, changing the subject.

"Yes! What a disaster it was. We toppled over the food table."

"And everything fell on Malfoy!"

"Lucius was so angry, and Narcissa kept laughing at him."

Regulus was out of breath. "You know she still does."

"Really?"

He nodded his head. "She misses you, though she won't admit it."

Emma faintly smiled, nodding her head. "We got along great. Both her and Andromeda were very kind."

"What about Bellatrix?"

She snorted, "Honestly? Bellatrix was always a bit-"she paused. "Off. The dark arts haven't done her any good."

"You can't blame the Dark Arts. She's always been a bit gloomy but to blame it on that-"

"She's obsessed with blood purity Reg."

He shook his head, "But that isn't so bad. I mean she perhaps has a point-"

"Are you honestly agreeing with her and all those stuck ups about purity?"

"N-no, all I'm saying is that you have to see both sides of the issue."

"There's no issue. The obsession to purify the magical bloodlines is maddening. You can't just eliminate the rest of the world for this stupid belief!"

"Well," but he didn't say anything, staring at her.

"Do you agree with them?" Emma gasped.

"No! I just listen to all sides."

"But what's_ your_ opinion? You seem to be all about listening to what others say but you never voice your thoughts."

"You know purifying the Wizarding race isn't all they discuss. They want to unlock the secrets of immortality."

"_They_? Who's they?" she inquired. "You don't mean the Knights of Walpurgis?"

"They're called Death Eaters now," he responded.

"Like that's any better! Honestly Regulus, tell me you're not a part of any of that."

"I'm not," he reassured but his gray eyes hid something. "I promise."

Emma observed his face, sighing at last. "You know my two best friends are a muggle-born and a half-blood. I can't stop to think of what these cowards want to do to them. Eliminate these great people because of their absurd idea. It's honestly infuriating."

He remained quiet, reaching over for her cold hand. "It'll be all right."

"We come from families that believe in all that shit Reg, but we don't have to fall into the pattern."

"Easy for you to say, you already broke that mold," he whispered.

"You can too. I promise you, when we graduate we'll move far, away from the madness."

Leaning forward, he placed his forehead on hers, his gray eyes looking directly into hers. "I honestly cannot wait for that very moment."

"It'll be soon enough. You'll see." She tenderly kissed him. "I have to go now."

"Why?" he frowned. "You can stay here."

"I don't have my robes for tomorrow or my books."

"You can go them and come back," he suggested.

Crinkling her nose, Emma shook her head. "I'm honestly stinky and need a bath. How about tomorrow?"

Sighing, he nodded his head, getting up. "Promise?"

"Promise."

Once outside in the corridor, they kissed once more, though Regulus wouldn't let go of her after.

"Come on Reg," she smiled, unwrapping his arms.

"Mmmmm."

She had managed to free herself, quickly running away from him, laughing. He ran after her, trying to grab her.

"Stop you're cheating!" she shouted as he pulled out his wand.

"No I'm not!"

"You can't use your wand! We're playing this fair and square."

"Fine." He put his hand back into his back pocket. Taking a stance, he lurched forward, grabbing her arm. Emma balled her free hand into a fist and hit him in his gut, causing him to double over.

"Shit! I'm sorry!" she leaped towards him, but he stood and pulled her in.

"Got you," he murmured into her neck.

"Such a cheater."

"You hit me. It was only fair I would win."

"Whatever," she replied, pulling away once more. "I'll see you tomorrow." She walked down the empty corridor back to the tower. Once she was nearing the corner she turned and blew him a kiss, which he caught. Giggling, she turned once more and left, smiling to herself the way back.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Thanks again for the follows, favorites, and reviews!

To the guest that had a question, the secret room is the room of requirements but Emma and Regulus don't know it's exact name. If anyone has anymore questions pertaining to the story please don't hesitate to ask me. I have no problem answering and making things clear for you guys.

With that being cleared up, hope you all enjoy it and let me know what you thought :)

* * *

><p>October went as quickly as it had arrived, and November was no different already being halfway over. Emma continued meeting Regulus in the secret room where they talked, laughed, kissed, and relaxed.<p>

"Maybe when we leave Hogwarts, we could go live in- I don't know, Italy perhaps?" he whispered, as they laced hands.

"Italy?" she repeated. "I've heard it's nice there. They have this small Wizarding village, Mirto I think it's called, in Sicily."

"Sounds great," he grinned, thinking over their plans, but Emma had something else in mind.

"What would your parents say?"

"I don't care."

She sighed knowing he was lying. "You do care."

"They'd have to come to terms with it, understand that I'm not a little boy anymore."

"They'll probably put a full binding charm on you,' she chuckled.

"Kreacher would probably help me. After, I'd apparate out of there."

"Apparate huh?"

"Yeah, it's this thing where you teleport-"

"I know what it is silly. You have to pass the exam to do it," she reminded him. He looked over at her, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Don't think I will?"

She smirked, "I say you'll fail on the first exam, and pass on your second try."

"It's a bet. What's the prize?"

Shrugging, she put her hands behind her head. "You call it."

"Go to the Quidditch World Cup with me."

"No-"

"You said I'd call the shots, that's what I want if I win," he smirked.

"I'm regretting this already."

"Maybe I should start practicing?"

She looked at him in puzzlement, "How-"but the wind was knocked out of her as he rolled on top of her. "So _heavy_," she groaned.

"Sorry," he breathed, shifting his weight but remained laying on top. His eyes grew eager, as their breathing became heavy. He leaned in, connecting their lips. Without hesitation, he unbuttoned her blouse and began to fumble with her bra causing her to pull away from him. She caught her breath, trying to button her blouse up again.

"What's wrong?" he questioned, rolling off her. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Not at all, I-I just," she sat up. "I've never done _this_ before."

"Oh."

She sharply gasped, her eyes widening in horror. "Have _you_?"

Regulus quickly shook his head. "Never."

"I thought you-," she glanced over. "You know?"

"You've thought wrong," he replied, turning red. "Do I give off that impression?"

"A bit," she pinched her fingers.

"The most I've done is snogging," he waited, sheepishly eyeing her for a reaction.

She smiled, "Why are you nervous? Things were bound to happen in the last few years."

"All those girls meant nothing, you do." he mumbled. "Say those guys-"

"Don't be melodramatic Reg," she grinned.

"I just wanted to know who they were."

"I'm not asking who the girls were. Besides you're the only who matters." She gave him a quick peck as she looked over at the watch they had thought of, noticing it was almost dinner. "Let's go."

"No, just a few more minutes," he groaned wrapping his arms and legs around her like a boa constrictor.

"All right," she giggled. "But unwrap yourself please?"

They waited quietly, listening to their peaceful breathing. At six they both headed out to the Great Hall; Emma went ahead to not raise questions, though Regulus wasn't as helpful, playfully whistling at her. Once inside, she went to her table, Regulus waiting a few minutes before entering. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Remus with a tiny smile

"We have to practice every day this week, our game against Hufflepuff is this Saturday," James blabbed away to those willing to listen.

"I've been thinking, we could go to Hogsmeade this Saturday," Remus leaned over. His hate for quidditch was worse than Emma's.

"That would be great. What entrance are we using?" she nodded, serving herself roast beef.

"The one eyed statue to Honeydukes. I'm craving pumpkin pasties."

"What are you two yapping about," interrupted Sirius, his eyes burning right through Emma.

"What's with the miserable look?"

Ignoring her comment, he looked over at Remus for an answer.

"We're just discussing what we want from Honeydukes for our next trip."

Sirius still not satisfied, looked at Emma waiting for her response. She didn't take it as well, giving him a dirty look. "Don't believe us?"

"I didn't say that."

"Then what are you expecting me to say?"

She had pushed his last button. "Why are you acting like such a bitch?"

"A bitch?" She slammed down her fist onto the table, knocking over her glass of pumpkin juice. Those around them quieted down, trying to listen to the commotion.

"Guys please calm down," Remus begged, his eyes darting between the two.

"Yes a _bitch. _You've been nitpicking everything I do and I've grown tired of it."

"Oh I wonder _why_," she hissed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" His hand had clenched into a fist. Her eyes were on his, but they slowly made their way at his balled hand. "Do you want to punch me now? It's a good thing I'm sitting over here, wouldn't want any more bruises."

"What are you talking about?" Remus gasped, his face creasing up in bewilderment.

"That was an accident!"

"What's going on?" James slowly asked, fixing his glasses.

"Sirius is being an arsehole," Emma responded, her eyes back on his. He slowly unclenched his fist, breathing in slowly.

"Maybe you if you quit being an annoying git, I wouldn't be such an arsehole."

Emma grabbed his goblet, sniffing it.

James watched her confused, "What are you doing Em?"

"Sniffing for whiskey."

Sirius grabbed her hand, pulling the goblet away. "Give me that!"

"So it seems for today, you're in the clear, Siri."

"You're pathetic. It's honestly a mystery how you have any friends," he spat.

"No what's a mystery is how anyone puts up with _you_." Looking over at James, she turned her head. "How do you do it Prongs? You're best friends with a _leech_."

"HA! A leech? Look who's talking, you don't even have a home! You use Remus and Lily for _theirs_!"

"Oh but Sirius, you do the _same_," she hissed as she stood up.

"Emma don't," Remus pleaded, trying to sit her back down.

"No Moony let her go; she's worthless of our friendship."

"Sirius stop!" Remus's voice quivered with anger.

"No Moony, let him speak. Let his true colors show." Looking back at Sirius she continued, "You're angry because I _rejected _you, but do you want to know why? Because you've never meant _anything_ to me. Do you understand that Sirius?" With that she pulled away from Remus, exiting. Not being able to handle his wounded ego, Sirius got up following Emma, anger seeping through every ounce of him.

"You seem to credit yourself too much. You mean nothing to _me_ Emma Silver!" he scoffed.

They had made it out of the Great Hall when she turned. "You're opinion means nothing to me. Fuck off!" Remus, James, Peter and even Lily had ran out of the Great Hall, chasing behind them. The air was tense as the two stood opposed ready to spit venom.

"What has gotten into to you Sirius?!" James shouted.

"My opinion means everything to you and you know it," he taunted ignoring James.

She started laughing hysterically. "You're delusional! All this time, you thought _I _cared for what you thought of me?" she continued cackling. "Oh how very wrong you were. You are nothing to me. Matter in fact you're replaceable Sirius, you just have no idea."

He lurched forward, his face right on hers. "So tell me Emma, who's replaced me?" James and Peter went to grab him, but he wouldn't budge.

"I don't think you're prepared to handle the truth. Your tiny little heart, or what's left of it, wouldn't be able to live with what I've got to say," she sneered as Lily came over and pulled her away. Sirius continued to glare at her in resentment.

"Emma?" a voice floated through the tense and stiff air leaving everyone motionless.


	18. Chapter 18

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Sirius scoffed at his brother.

Regulus ignored him and proceeded to make his way to Emma, who looked as if she had seen a mountain troll. He clutched her hand with concern. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Answer my question. Why are you here?!" Sirius yelled furiously, his hand balling into a fist.

"I saw there was something wrong over at the table," he coldly answered. "I decided to check it out."

Sirius's eyes wandered to their hands. "And what's that to _you_?"

Everyone looked at the pair with such confusion, with the exception of Remus, who looked on understandingly. "I think we should head back to the common room."

"No Moony, I think Sirius needs to know the truth right here, right now." She glanced back at him, coldness to her face. "Regulus and I are dating."

"_Dating?"_ His nostrils flared up, his eyes burning right through her. "You're dating?"

"You don't need to explain Emma," Remus sternly said, walking over to her.

"Did you know Moony?" Sirius demanded as James grabbed his shoulder. "Calm down Padfoot-"

"Did all of you know?" he hissed at all of them.

"Of course not, but there's no reason to act the way you are," James breathed.

"You've gone mad," he uttered at Emma, his face calm but his eyes told a different story. Regulus looked at him puzzled but Emma laughed. "Look at you, just as I predicted." She leaned in, whispering, "You can't handle the truth."

"You're disgusting," he sneered. "I don't know why I expected you to be any different from _them_."

"What are you talking about? You don't make any sense!" she mockingly laughed.

Regulus looked at his brother. "Them?"

"Yes _them_! _You_! You're scum, obsessed with the Dark Arts!"

Emma felt Regulus tense up next to her, but she ignored it, defending him. "You're delusional Sirius. Do yourself a favor and just leave before you continue to embarrass yourself."

Everyone stood quietly, confused on what to do. Sirius walked over to Emma, sticking his finger in her face, "You'll see soon enough Emma. I'll be the last one laughing." Regulus shoved his hand away, causing his brother to lunge at him.

"Regulus!" she shouted, trying to pull them apart. James and Peter grabbed Sirius by his arms, yanking him away, though he continued kicking into the air.

"Don't you ever try to touch her again!"

"Or what little brother?"

Regulus smirked but said nothing, turning towards Emma. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just fine-"

"Of course she's fine! She has her knight in shining armor right next to her!"

"Mad because it isn't you?" she taunted.

Remus stepped forward. "Enough already!"

"You two do deserve each other," he mocked. "Your mum and dad would be so proud of you Emma. Following in their footsteps to purify the Wizarding world. Not sure I can say the same about our parents Reg, they'd be disappointed you picked a blood traitor in their eyes."

Emma felt as she were kicked in the gut. Regulus ran towards him, his fist ready to swing. "How dare you!"

Remus put his arms around him, trying to hold him back, Peter heading over to try and help him. Sirius stood quietly, smirking at accomplishing what he had aimed for; a low blow.

"Did I touch a nerve dear Reg?"

"Sirius that's enough!" Remus reprimanded, his voice quivering. Regulus had turned red trying to pry Remus and Peter of him. Emma took the moment and silently made her way to Sirius, her eyes focused on his as she inched closer. James noticed, grimacing at what she had in mind. "Em-"but he didn't finish as her hand connected Sirius's face.

"Emma!" Lily rushed over to her side, gently pulling her away from Sirius who touched the side of his face. He regained his composure as students started filing out of the Great Hall; stalking off without uttering another word, James following him. Within seconds Lily silently walked away, blending in with a crowd. Remus and Peter letting go of Regulus also leaving the pair to be left alone. "I'll talk you later," Remus sighed, Peter right behind him.

"What just happened?" She turned to face Regulus who stood awkwardly behind her.

"I saw you arguing, and him following you. I know my brother when he's angry, he becomes blinded with rage."

She grabbed her face, groaning. "Why did this have to happen?"

"Come here." He touched her shoulder, pulling her into a hug. "It'll be ok."

"You know Sirius. This won't go well," she muttered, her head resting on his chest. Someone bumped into her, angrily telling her to get out of the way. "Come on."

They started walking toward the Gryffindor tower with a group of first years who were in front of them, chasing each other.

"Oh to be eleven again, "he laughed.

"We're only fifteen."

"I know how old we are Em."

"You're making it sound like we're one hundred and eleven was a lifetime ago.

He turned to observe her. "I see you're in a bad mood."

"I'm sorry, I'm taking it out on you."

"No it's ok. I understand."

Reaching the portrait, Emma sighed, knowing what was waiting for her on the other side.

"Are you alright?" Regulus asked, sensing her tense up. "You know I'll go in if you let me."

"Are you mad?"

He grinned, cupping her face, "For you I am."

She rolled her eyes, turning away. "Madness doesn't lead to great situations. Look I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Ok." He leaned down and kissed her softly. She watched him walk back down the hallway until she could no longer see him. At last she said the password and entered battle territory, breathing in and out to calm herself.

"Well if it isn't Mrs. Regulus Black. So my little is who has captured your pathetic heart huh?" He laughed. "I must I suspected it but-never thought it would happen."

Emma rolled her eyes, pausing to glare at him. Sirius was sitting on the couch alone; the rest of Marauders nowhere to be found. A group of girls looked over at them, quietly whispering to what they had heard. He continued, "Nothing to say now?" Flipping him off, she continued towards the stairs, knowing Lily would be waiting for her. She composed herself before opening the closed door.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Emma laughed, causing Lily to look at her in puzzlement. "What are you laughing at? You think what happened was funny?"

"I knew you would react this way."

"Because you're laughing as if what-"

"I'm not laughing at that."

"Why didn't you tell me? You told Remus," she blurted.

"I didn't tell him we were dating; I just commented we were talking again." She sat beside Lily, looking at her hands. "No comment now?"

Lily sighed, turning to look at her. "I don't know Emma, I have a bad feeling about it."

"Why?"

"He's involved with _that_ group," she warned.

"So is Severus!"

She flinched at his name. "Yes and look how that turned out. He humiliated me in front of everyone!"

Emma regretted bringing him up but she knew Regulus was different. "Regulus hasn't-"

"Not yet," Lily replied in a matter in fact tone. "You haven't spoken in years and all of a sudden you're in a relationship with him? I don't understand."

She groaned, "I knew you wouldn't."

"Look I can't change your mind, but just-"she sighed. "Be careful."

"Of what Lily? What could possibly happen?"

"You heard Sirius, he's into Dark Arts," she pursed her lips.

Emma laughed, "You know pureblood families are into that sort of thing. My dad talked about that a lot during dinners when I was younger. Shame to say but it's a custom for those who grow up in those families."

"You're defending him."

"I'm not Lily; I'm just trying to explain to you the facts of being raised in those circumstances. I can't believe you're taking Sirius's word over mine! You saw the way he reacted towards me."

"I am not on his side, I'll always be on yours but-"

She stood up, frustrated at her friend. "But what?"

"Nothing. I'll take your word for it. You know Regulus a lot better than I do but just take my advice; be careful."

"All right," she sighed, picking up her bag. "I have homework to do."

Lily nodded, walking to her bed. "Do you need any help?"

"No." Emma sat back on her pillow, picking up her textbook and began to read, ignoring Lily's eyes on her. Despite everything that had happened, she felt liberated from the secret she was keeping, and it would only be a matter of time that her friends would accept her choice.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated these past couple of days, I was on spring break where I just took a breather from everything. But now I am back in full writing mood, so updates shouldn't take longer than a few days.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think :)

* * *

><p>"Do you know where I left my Charms notes?"<p>

"Have you checked your bag?"

Emma made a face as she went to search, finding the crumpled parchments towards the bottom. "Oh."

"You're really out of it. Maybe you should stay and rest," Lily bit her lip, observing her from the door.

"Wait a minute," Emma spun around, staring at Lily, openmouthed. "Are you telling me to _stay and rest_? Are you feeling well? Maybe you're the one who needs rest."

"Shut up. You knew what I meant. The whole fight yesterday, I know you must not be feeling-well."

"I'm fine. Honestly Lily, I'm not letting that affect me at all. If anything, it gives me this empowerment that I managed to piss off Sirius." Emma grinned as she linked arms with her, closing the door behind them.

"Empowerment? Emma you sound mad."

"Can you stop worrying?"

She sighed, brushing back her hair. "I'll try. But empowerment?"

"That's what I'm feeling."

They continued to walk in silence; Emma began to rack her brain for something to say. "So you and Regulus, how long has that been going on?" Lily questioned.

"Sometime in October? I really don't remember when we made it official," she shrugged her shoulders. "But tell me, do you really have a bad feeling about it?"

"Pay no mind to me at all. I could be wrong after all."

"Tell me what you think."

"I just have this weird feeling about it, but again, please don't take it to heart. I'm probably wrong."

Emma nodded, quickly glancing over at the table. To her luck, Sirius wasn't there yet. Remus, who was reading the news as usual, looked up. "Morning you two."

"Morning Remus," Lily happily replied. Emma took her seat next to him, serving herself pumpkin juice.

"What's the news?"

"Another muggle attack. They survived this time."

Lily shifted uncomfortably. "These muggle attacks and murders are making me nervous."

Remus looked at her nodding understandingly. She continued, "That could be my family."

"Oh Lily don't say that!" Emma shushed. "Your family lives far from the area of the attacks."

She nodded, eating her breakfast. "Is it the Knights-I mean the Deatheaters?"

"That's what the Aurors believe." Remus put the paper down, shaking his head. "This is just madness. It seems that they can never be caught."

"Or the Aurors could be incompetent," Emma suggested. "I mean how couldn't they have caught who's committing these crimes already?"

"It's not that easy. It's a big organization," Remus grimly replied. Emma shifted uncomfortably, which he caught. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Ready for tomorrow? Where are you going?"

"We're going to Honeydukes. Do you want to come?" she asked Lily, as she chewed her toast.

"I wished I could, but I have a Transfiguration test to make up," Lily pouted.

"Hey Evans, I was wonderin-"

"Merlin's beard Potter! Do you go sneaking up on everyone?"

He smirked, messing up his hair. "Just you. So do you-"

"No," she interrupted him, getting up rapidly. "I'll see you two later."

James watched her walk away, a small smile on his lips. He turned his attention back to his friends, his eyes shifting to Emma.

"Hey Em?"

She glanced up, "What?"

"Just wanted to warn you, I think you should go before Padfoot arrives."

"I should go?"

"I'm just wa-"

"I don't need a warning James. I'm not afraid of an immature git," she retorted, unfazed.

James sighed, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Sirius needs to-"

"Sirius needs to what?"

"Grow up," Remus finished.

"I didn't know you had chosen sides Moony," Sirius responded, a cruel tone to his voice. Emma rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"There's only one correct side in this discussion. I don't stand by insulting friends." With that Remus got up, taking Emma with him.

"Padfoot mate, you need to stop-"was all she managed to hear James say as she left. Remus left her at her first class, Charms, and continued to his. Walking in, she saw she was the last one to arrive and proceeded to take a seat by herself. Regulus was seated in the front with Rosier though he would occasionally turn and try to make eye contact with her but without success.

Flitwick stood in front of the class, his wand ready in hand. "Today and for next days we will focus on the Silencing Charm! Any volunteers?" No one raised their hand though Emma felt tempted but remained still.

"Mr. Black come on up!" Flitwick beamed but Regulus shook his head. Rosier pushed him up front where he stood awkwardly, looking at the wall. "Watch closely. _Silencio!"_ Flitwick jabbed his wand forward but no light came out. Regulus looked at him confused, his eyes widening as he tried to speak. Emma stifled her laughter as he tried to motion what he was saying but Flitwick paid him no mind. "To end the Charm, simply point your wand and say _Finite! _Or better yet, wait for it to run its course. Begin!"

Emma was paired up with two Slytherin girls, much to her dismay. She managed to silence one of them on her first try, and then watched them then try to counter it, without much success. Someone yelled for Flitwick, a boy had swelled up immensely and began to make a deafening screech.

"Finite!" He shouted. "That's enough for today. All of those who did not succeed will practice for homework. You are all dismissed," he squeaked. Emma waited back, as everyone marched out of the classroom; Regulus stood by her and pecked her cheek.

"What's wrong?" he asked, reaching over and removed a strand of hair that was in her face. "Did Sirius say anything else last night?"

"No, he's ignoring me now," Emma lied. "Come on; let's go to the secret room, I have an hour to spare."

Making their way to the seventh floor, they garnered a few curious looks. She figured it was the girls from the previous night spreading what Sirius had yelled. Once inside the room, she jumped on the couch with her arms sprawled out, Regulus soon joining her.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I have some business to attend," she yawned.

"The quidditch game huh? I hope Gryffindor loses," he joked.

"Right, I doubt that's going to happen. Potter has been training none stop. Besides they're going against Hufflepuff."

"Not much of a competition," he chuckled. "I was thinking about last night."

"And?"

"I think it was blown out of proportion."

She looked at his eyes; they were full in thought. "I agree. It shouldn't have gotten as violent as it did."

"I know, but it irked me the way he looked and talked to you Em. I couldn't stand it."

She cupped his face. "You don't have to explain yourself Reg. It's not your fault he acts like a five year old. Let's talk about something else."

"How about how lovely you look today," he murmured.

"Not what I had in mind."

"Then what?"

"How funny you looked trying to talk today," she laughed.

"You know what I was saying right?"

She shook her head, "No. What?"

"Not much of a lip reader are you? I was saying you're name."

"No you weren't!" she smirked, swatting his shoulder.

"Yes, I was. That's why Flitwick had that weird look to his face. He must've been thinking _'Why is Mr. Black calling out for Ms. Silver.'_ I don't blame him."

"Amazing what pours out of a silenced person. I was stuck with two gossiping snakes."

Regulus barked in laughter, "I see you've met the notorious pair?"

"Notorious?"

"Yeah, notorious for spreading gossip."

Emma frowned, "Great I can only imagine what will be said about me tonight."

"Why?"

"I silenced one of them and didn't counter charm her. The other one begged me to end it but I silenced her as well."

"Interesting lesson all in all."

"Interesting it was," she whispered, her lips lingering on his. "You want to know what's even more interesting?"

"Mhmm."

Her lips pressed closer but didn't touch his. "How I have to go to my next class." She pulled away giggling hysterically.

"Really Emma? Not even one kiss?" he pleaded.

"One! And that's it. I have it known that every time we start snogging we can't stop, and I can't skip anymore classes," she reminded him.

"One, and that's it."

She leaned forward, pressing her lips on his, but his arm slithered around her waist pulling her into his lap. She quickly got off, grinning at him. "That is exactly what I meant!"

"Oh come on!" he beamed "Five more minutes won't do any harm."

"Sorry Mr. Black but this time, I'll have the last say. I'll see you later tonight!" she sang as she headed out.


	20. Chapter 20

"Emma wake up!" Lily shook her trying to wake her from a deep slumber.

"What happened?" She looked around the room expecting a fire, but only Lily was there, standing with an exasperated look.

"Remus is waiting for you downstairs."

"Damn!" Emma jumped out of bed, rushing towards the bathroom. Someone had left a mess, clothes thrown everywhere. "What the hell happened in here?"

"Veronia and Abbey couldn't decide on what to wear to the game."

Emma groaned, kicking everything out of her way. Lily had a smirk on her face, her eyes following her every step. "What?"

"Late night?"

"You were pretending to be asleep!" Emma narrowed her eyes.

"No, it's just that I'm a light sleeper and I heard you stub your toe on the way in," she laughed.

"Haha very funny. It still hurts you know," she finished dressing, and grabbed her bag. "And it wasn't _that_ late."

"It was around one in the morning Em."

She chuckled, "That's not late. Late is coming in at five in the morning, drunk off your arse-"

"What are you talking about? Honestly I fear the day you live by yourself," Lily frowned.

"I was giving an example."

"Mhmm," she shook her head, not believeing her.

"Whatever, I'll see you later. Do want me to get you anything?"

"No, no."

Emma nodded, and left, running down the stairs and caught Remus pacing, a sign of his impatience.

"There you are!"

"I'm sorry, I overslept."

"Mhmm, come on, everyone's already down at the pitch, so the statue should be free of spectators."

"I'm so excited!" Emma jumped with joy, grabbing Remus's arm.

The halls were empty, everyone down by the pitch as they descended to the third floor. Once there, they looked for the one-eyed witch statue.

"This thing gives me the creeps," she glumly said as she glanced up at it.

"Didn't think a statue would scare you."

"I didn't say I was afraid of it, just creeped out. And don't pretend it doesn't bother you, looking at this?" she asked, pointing at the hunched witch.

"It's a bit ugly," he shrugged, tapping it with his wand. "_Dissendium._"

The statue's hump moved revealing a dark slide leading into a tunnel.

"After you," he bowed. "Use your wand for light."

Emma took out her wand and whispered, "_Lumos_." She crawled into the space, sliding down into a long tunnel. Remus came sliding after her, accidently knocking his knee on her back.

"Ow!"

"Sorry!" He gently patted the area, as he stood next to her, looking down the tunnel. "This is the part I hate."

"It's good exercise," Emma chuckled.

"We don't need exercise-"

"Wormtail does."

Remus let a huge snort. "I shouldn't be laughing."

"Why because it's true? All that boy does is eat chocolate frogs."

Remus didn't respond, an ode to not make fun of his friend. They continued down in silence, only their breathing echoing through the dirt walls.

"Can you hear them calling?" Emma whispered, her eyes widened.

Remus looked at her puzzled, "Who?"

"The-the pumpkin pasties Moony!"

He roared in laughter. "Yes, they're calling my empty stomach."

"Well tell your stomach we have arrived." They had finally reached Honeydukes trap door. Emma slowly climbed the ladder and pushed the small door upwards, quickly scanning the room; the coast was clear. The stock room was filled with bags and boxes, over brimming with all sorts of delicious delights. Her mouth started watering. "Come on Moony."

They climbed out quickly, and checked to see who was outside in the store's main room. It was empty with the exception of a sleeping old man, Ciceron, at the counter. They quietly exited the inventory room and pretended to open the entrance door which had a bell on it, awakening the old man.

"Huh. Oh, hello there kiddies!"

Emma looked around, her eyes darting to all the corners looking for her favorite treats. Remus went on to search for his beloved pumpkin pasties.

"Did you find-wow all of that?" Remus stared in wide eyes, at all that was stacked in her arms. Having grabbed everything within reach, she had three bags full licorice wands, toffees, and cauldron cakes.

"Did you find your pasties?" she smiled.

He nodded, heading to the front. The old man beamed at them, counting up all they had. "This'll all be one galleon." They each pulled out all their coins, counting up.

"Here you."

Grabbing their bag, they headed out into the chilly day. Remus started eating on of his pasties, his eyes rolling in happiness.

"Zonkos?"

"Mhm. Do you want one?" he asked, a piece of food falling from his mouth.

She nodded, as he passed her one. Zonkos had few customers as they entered, which was better to explore when there wasn't everyone from school cramming to find the best products.

"Oh I want some of these," she giddily smiled, grabbing a handful of sugar quills. "What are you getting?"

"I found these," he looked at the tag. "Hiccough sweets? No idea what they are."

"Where are the dungbombs?" she muttered setting her attention to a shelf.

"What for?"

"Oh you know, throw a few at Sirius," she casually shrugged, finding them in a box.

"I don't know when you two will call it quits on this petty fight."

"He started it with his hostility. I mean you and Lily accepted it without any problems, and James and Peter are coming around."

"Yes, but you know Sirius- he's always these feelings towards you."

Emma rolled her eyes. "That's where you're wrong. They're not romantic feelings, they're these feelings of possession. He's possessive of everyone, you included."

"Can you blame him?"

"For what? He needs to learn not everything revolves around him. And don't say it's because he became the black sheep. I'm one as well and have never reacted that way towards any of you," she replied.

Remus pondered over what she had said. "Well I don't know. I just know or shall I say 'order', no dungbombs. As a prefect I'm always placed in charge for them if they're set off anywhere near Gryffindor tower."

"That's not fair. What if it was someone from another house?"

"If they're near the tower, I have to write up the culprits."

"Well then I promise to set them off near the dungeons," she grinned, grabbing a few.

"And stink up the boyfriend?"

"I'll give a warning beforehand, if I have too."

They headed to the front to pay for their goods, excitedly looking over them. Heading back out they continued eating their sweets, walking side by side.

"Where are we even going?" she asked, chewing on a toffee.

"The main attraction."

She looked up ahead seeing the boarded up shack, it's walls and roof slowly deteriorating. Remus looked at it with dismay on his pale face.

"You know Lily is trying to make you the Wolfsbane potion."

"I know," he whispered softly.

"I think she'll be able to d-"

"How was it that night?"

"What?"

"The night you went to the shack, on the full moon. How was it?"

Emma stayed silent, not knowing what to say.

"Tell me," he continued.

"I was just there, trying to help."

"But you almost ended up dead."

She sighed in frustration, "I thought we were over this Moony. You said you'd forget it ever happen."

"I don't know why any of you try," he continued, defeat in his voice.

"Stop!" she grabbed his shoulder. "Why do you torture yourself?"

"Because I'm a mon-"

"You're not a monster. You're Remus Lupin! You are intelligent, polite, handsome, a true gentleman, a son, a best friend! Being a werewolf is not the only thing you are," she breathed. "It doesn't define you as a whole. As a person."

Remus looked away, tears welling up in his eyes. "I'm just afraid. I'm afraid I will hurt an innocent bystander, that I won't be able to live happily. I'll be a risk to whoever decides to stand by me."

She looked away, "We all are afraid in something. We just have to find someone to share that fear with, ride it out with." Reaching over for his hand, she continued, "You have me, and so many others supporting you. Friends who take you as you are, even with your furry moments." Remus cracked a smile through the tears.

"You have me as well Em."

"Here have a toffee, it'll sweeten up your mood," she offered, which he took it without hesitation. They continued to stare at the shack in silence, each delved into their thoughts.

"Do you think we should head back?"

"Yeah, I think that bloody match should be over now."

He nodded his head. "I hope old Circeron went back to napping."


	21. Chapter 21

Walking into the common room, Emma and Remus stood back in complete shock. A full party was taking place, and it was only four in the afternoon. A seventh year boy walked by with a tray of firewhiskey shots.

"What the fuc-"

"Hey!" Peter yelled with giddy, waving his hand in Emma's face as she rolled her eyes.

"Wormtail what's going on?" Remus looked around. The couches and tables had been moved to a corner, leaving the open floor for dancing.

"A party!"

"We know that! But whyyyy?" groaned Emma.

"We won! It was terrific, you two should have seen what Pron-"she walked away not caring what had happened at the game. She carefully made her way through; everyone was already tipsy, dancing in a suggestive matter.

"Hey give me that!" she pulled a glass away from a first year. "Go to your room!"

"Don't be such a kill joy, he's only having fun," a voice slurred behind her as the boy ran away.

"An eleven year old boy shouldn't be drinking. I don't want him ending up like you."

Sirius feigned hurt, "You think I'm a drunk? Newsflash my dear Emma, I'm enjoying my youth."

"Of course, that's how it all starts." She started making her way towards the exit when her arm got caught.

"How's my little brother? You would know, now that you're so well acquainted," he sneered in her ear.

Pulling her arm out of his tight grip, she coldly looked at him. "There's nothing to compare, he's everything I want. To be honest, you don't stack up Siri." She turned her heel and walked away but Sirius followed.

"You know what I think?"

"I don't know nor do I care. Go back and continue drinking, maybe you'll lucky and a girl will let you snog her."

"I'm not in a snogging mood," he replied, taking another glass from a passing tray. "So how's the relationship going?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't but that doesn't stop me from being curious."

"You're contradicting yourself. When you're curious enough to start asking questions, you care," she retorted, looking for a possible escape in the crowded room.

"You're going to regret being with him."

"Doubt it." She had found her chance. Grabbing Sirius, she shoved him into a girl, who latched on like a leech.

Once outside, away from the ruckus, she took steady breaths. Not knowing where to go, she started making her way to the library, not expecting to find anyone there. Entering she realized it was full, causing her to double take and head back out when something caught her ear. Following the laughter she found herself standing behind a bookshelf; Regulus was with a group of Slytherins, but what kept her still, was the girl. A blonde girl had her arm wrapped his, her head resting on his shoulder. Emma stood motionless, her eyes burning from not blinking.

"What are you doing?"

She turned around and found a small boy staring at her in bewilderment. "Nothing, just-"but she quickly left before saying another word. She didn't want to jump to quick conclusions, so she started wandering around, clearing her head.

**_Maybe I'm overreacting_**, she kept saying to herself, not knowing what else to think to calm herself. Soon enough six came around, and Emma finally made her way to the hall which started filling up, though the Gryffindor table remained empty. Out of the corner of her eye, she noted Regulus had entered with the same group he was with in the library, the girl included.

Lily sat next to her, looking flustered. Emma could only imagine what she saw at the tower.

"Did you see the-"

"I know. It's crazy up there."

"I can't believe they would throw such a party. Everyone was piss drunk! They're lucky McGonagall isn't here, I would gladly have told her," Lily whispered.

"I'm guessing they're all passed out by now?"

"No, they're still celebrating," she took a sip of pumpkin juice.

Emma groaned, knowing she had to go back after dinner.

"When is the food going to-"she stopped as it appeared before her.

Lily giggled, "Hungry much?"

"I'm always hungry."

"Why are you panting?" Lily furrowed her eyebrows at Remus, who was all sweaty.

"I-managed-to-leave."

"Did they hold you hostage?" Emma asked as she served herself some carrots.

"No, but it's completely crowded. I suspect some students from other houses are there."

"Great, just what we needed," Lily sighed, tossing her red hair into a quick bun.

Eating her carrots, Emma looked over at Regulus. He was eating a steak, listening closely to Severus, who looked as if he were planning to murder someone.

"I'm not even hungry," Remus frowned, looking down at his plate.

"You hardly ate anything."

"He ate three large pumpkin pasties," Emma answered for him.

"Quite the adventure you two had."

"Yeah, we saw the world."

"I'm sure. So what are we going to do?" Lily worriedly asked. "They're still going strong if they haven't come down to eat. Do you think I should tell Dumbledore?"

"And be known as a tattle? I don't think so," Emma answered. "Let's just head back and go to our room."

"What about me?" Remus pouted.

"Oh right, the stairs. How about we go to your room, no?"

Remus thought it over. "Sure, but it's messy."

"Do you honestly think we would care," laughed Emma, but glancing over at Lily, she backtracked. "Can't you organize it really quick before we go?"

"I'll try."

"Wow the boy's dormitory is so different."

"Not really," interjected Lily.

They had managed to bypass the party animals in the common room that were still going strong, except now they were fueled with more liquor.

"Do you have a wizard chess board or something?" Emma asked, already feeling bored.

Remus got up and searched under his bed, coughing up dust. "Ah here we go!" He had a deck of cards in his hand.

"Let's play poker!" grinned Lily, snatching the cards.

Emma frowned, her eyes darting between the two. "I don't know how to play."

"We'll teach you. It's fairly easy, all you have to do is-"

"Win," Remus chuckled. "No, we have to teach her all of the hands first before we start playing."

They started explaining all of the terms, Emma trying to remember all of them. After several minutes of explaining and arguing they finally started playing.

"I'll bet two more chocolate frogs," Remus stated. Emma threw down two, waiting for the reveal. "Alright, show of cards."

"Emma you didn't have anything!"

"I know, I just wanted to get rid of those bloody chocolates."

"Evans?"

James had appeared, his eyes blood shot red and his hair was messier than ever. Lily groaned, putting her cards down. "I'll be in my room."

"Wait no plea-hopeless isn't it?" James stumbled towards his bed and collapsed.

"Do you still want to play?" Remus asked, unfazed by his drunken friend.

"Yeah. So am I supposed to match cards?"

Remus nodded, "Remember the hands I showed you? Just try to make one of those. Ok look, see my hand? I have two queens-"

"Yeah, and three random numbers." The game was confusing Emma who furrowed her eyebrows trying to concentrate on all he was explaining.

"Well yeah, but I still have a pair over you're-nothingness."

"Hmm."

"Ok, lets' play another hand."

"Well look what we have here! My, you sure do move on quickly Emma!"

She sighed, knowing her game with Remus was over. "I'll see you later Moony. We'll continue playing another day."

Sirius stood by the door, swaying back and forth, blocking Emma's exit.

"Let me through."

"Why don't you make me?" he breathed down on her. Remus got up and pulled Sirius away from the door.

"You're no fun Moooony, I was just playing." He collapsed on his bed, laughing at nothing. Emma didn't bother to look back, continuing on to her room. Lily was sitting on her bed, doing some homework.

"You didn't stay?"

"Too many drunken people in that room. I feel awful for leaving Moony to deal with them."

"You don't say. The day McGonagall isn't here, this happens."

"Lily can I tell you something?"

"Is that a serious question?"

"No it's not about Sirius, it's about Regulus." Emma sat down on her bed, Lily quietly giggling. "What?"

"Nothing. What happened?"

"I went to the library today and saw Regulus. He was with his friends but the thing that stuck out to me was that there was a girl wrapped around him like a squid."

Lily sat still, pensive. "Perhaps you should ask him. Don't try to sugar coat it either, ask directly. If he reacts in some sort of annoyed or anger way, he's perhaps hiding something otherwise he wouldn't react."

She nodded, agreeing to what her friend was saying. "You're right. Wait what's that look for?"

"Nothing."

"You keep saying nothing but I know you're thinking in that head of yours!" She gently poked Lily's head. "Tell me."

"I can't speak on behalf of your relationship. That's up to you and I know you'll figure it out."

"Way to be cryptic," she muttered, sitting back on her bed. "Thanks Madam Evans, I'll be sure to come to you next time I have a problem."

"Will you shut up!"

Emma grinned to herself, starting on her Potions essay. "Is that a forewarning Madam?"

Lily just smiled to herself, reading her Transfiguration textbook. Emma laid back closing her eyes thinking her Potions essay could wait. She had some things to figure out.


	22. Chapter 22

N/A: I hope everyone has a Happy Easter/Sunday. I wanted to take the time and thank every single one of you, who have favorited, followed, reviewed and continue on reading the story. It motivates me to keep writing and updating, so again thank you!

* * *

><p>December rolled around, bringing with it snow across the grounds. It was a cold Saturday morning, which the dungeons made apparent as Emma sat on the ground waiting for Regulus to appear.<p>

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you," she groaned, as Regulus helped her up. "It's about time. We'll be the last ones to arrive at Hogsmeade."

"I had a different plan in mind," he smirked, pulling her down a corridor.

"We are not going into a broom closet."

"I had something even better in mind." They stopped outside a wall, Regulus checking no one was in sight. "_Salazar_." The stone wall began to move, revealing a darkly lit room, decorated in green and black couches in the center. Emma walked in, taking in the sight while Regulus stood beside her. "Welcome home."

"Your common room looks horrible," she whispered. "Why is it so dark? How can you even see a damn thing in here without sunlight?"

"And your tower is much better?" he retorted. She could see the admiration he had for his beloved common room in his eyes. She rolled her eyes, and began to pace around but something caught her eye. On a stone mantel piece, laid several skulls all cracked with age and missing a few teeth.

"Some _amazing_ decoration you have here." She picked one up, looking into its empty eye socket. "Whose skulls are these?"

"I think they're from some old wizards and witches that attended here," he shrugged. Taking a seat on one of the leather sofas, he quietly observed Emma as she continued pacing. A Christmas tree, adorned with silver ornaments, faintly lit up its dark corner with an eerie green light. Upon looking closer the ornaments were snakes.

"Do you still prefer your tower?" Regulus whispered into her ear causing her to jump.

"Yes. There's actually light there," she grimaced. "Where are the dormitories?"

"That way," he pointed down a hallway which split into smaller ones. "If you're done investigating and insulting the common room, maybe you'd like the bedroom better?"

"I wasn't insulting, I was stating a fact." She grabbed his hand as they walked.

"To the right." The door was dark in color not surprising Emma taking the initiative to open it. There were four poster beds all in their retrospective corner, green curtains draped over them. The room was completely tidied up with the exception of three beds being undone. She flung herself on the only one that was done.

"How did you know that was my bed?"

"If I remember correctly, you were always a stickler for doing your bed."

"Betrayed by tidiness," he laughed, putting his arm around her as he laid down. "What are you doing for break?"

"I might stay at Remus's." She started twisting a strand of hair, not really paying attention to Regulus, who had a horror stricken face.

"You're staying over at a boy's home?"

"Oh don't be so old fashioned! He's my best friend."

"I thought I was your best friend?"

"You're my boyfriend and you can't claim all the titles Reg." She gently nudged his side, bringing him back from a deep thought.

"Isn't there some other place you could stay? Why not stay here?"

She quickly sat up, her face lit up. "Are you jealous?"

"No." But the redness on his face and hasty response proved the contrary.

"You are! Well it's already been decided."

He pulled her in, slowly kissing her. "Can't you stay here? If you decide to stay so will I."

"Stop being a pansy! That's not going to happen. I'm staying at Remus's and that's final." Setting herself free from his hold she narrowed her eyes at him. "You have nothing to worry about._ I_ on the other hand," she tilted her head. "I mean with you going around and having girls clinging to you."

"I already told you, that girl is interested in Avery. She was trying to make him jealous, which worked. They're practically stuck together now because of that little act."

Emma rolled her eyes, "I'm sure."

"Are you the one jealous now?" he slyly asked.

"Unlike you, I will admit that I was but-"

"Come here!" laughed Regulus, his eyes crinkling as she climbed on top of him. Leaning close to his ear, she slowly whispered, "We're going to have to control this jealousy issue." Looking back up, he grabbed her face, their lips colliding. His hands laid on the small of her back, as she grabbed the nape of his neck. So caught up in the moment, they didn't hear someone call out for him.

"REGULUS!"

"Who was that?" Emma hissed, as she pushed him off searching for a place to hide.

"I don-"

"Regulus! Come on mate, help me here!" the voice grew closer.

"Hide under the bed!"

"What!"

"Just do it!"

She slid under, watching his feet leave the bedroom. Straining to listen, a tabby cat entered the room, its eyes set on Emma.

"What were you doing, napping?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. What is all this?"

"Bought presents for the family, figured I'd get it out of the way."

Two pair of feet entered the room and now she could detect who the other voice was; Evan Rosier. The cat made itself comfortable, lying on Emma's back, with its tail hitting the back of her head.

"No presents for me?"

Evan laughed, "Maybe. Hey I wanted to ask you something, is your family going to that Malfoy Christmas Celebration?"

"Yeah they are. It's the party for Narcissa and Lucius's engagement, so I'm obligated to go."

"Same. I always wished she'd marry me, didn't think she'd go for a bloke like Malfoy. What does she see in him?"

"I don't know, maybe they're really compatible."

"Or maybe it's the hair. Girls are fascinated with unicorn manes and that's what his hair looks like.

Emma stifled her laughter which caused the cat to dig its claws into her back due to the violent shaking of keeping her laughter in check. She groaned, reaching for the cat to stop; Regulus began to stomp his foot hearing what was happening.

"What are you doing?"

"My foot fell asleep."

"Hm. So what about after?"

Regulus cleared his throat. "After what?"

"You're out of it Regulus. After that stupid engagement party, you know the meeting with-"

"Oh that! Um, I'm not sure. I'll have to check with my parents," he quickly replied. Emma saw his foot begin to tap impatiently but Evan didn't seem to notice, continuing to talk.

"But your parents are huge supporters. I'm pretty sure they'll let you go, and if you want I can ask my father to convince them."

"Uh no, that won't be needed. We might head off to-to another spot so that's why we probably won't be able to attend."

Emma shifted position, trying to catch their faces but they moved away. "That's a shame. I heard they're looking to-"

Out of nowhere Regulus shouted, "Damn!"

"What is it?"

"I got a joint cramp. Hey where are you heading to now?"

"Possibly the Great Hall or Slughorn's office. Heard he's giving out pastries."

"Hm. I think I'll head into Hogsmeade and do my Christmas shopping."

Evan walked out the room, Regulus following to make sure the coast was clear. Once clear, he signaled Emma to come out. "A little help please?" Crawling out, the cat was still stuck to her back.

"That's Sheba. Come here girl," Regulus murmured, grabbing the cat and letting her out of the room. "She's Avery's cat."

"What was Evan talking about? A meeting for what?"

"It's not a meeting, it's a meet up with all the pureblood families where they discuss," he rolled his eyes as she stared at him to finish. "Where they discuss their ideology and all of that matter."

"Meet up and meetings are the same thing."

Regulus quickly nodded, tapping his fingers impatiently on his side. "Your point is? It's just this stupid meeting with all the purebloods. I don't know why you're reacting as if we're planning a murder or something."

"I don't know are you?" she asked, crossing her arms annoyed.

"I wouldn't know because I'm not going! I mean you were right there when you heard the conversation!"

"Right because you're headed off to_ someplace_," she muttered, sensing he was keeping something from her.

Regulus sighed, letting his arms fall to his side. "You're annoyed with me."

"Not annoyed, just-"taking a deep breath, she continued with her hands clasping together looking for the right words. "You better not be lying to be Regulus. If there's anything I hate it's being lied to." Making her way to the door, he swiftly blocked her path, his eyes focused on hers.

"Look, I wasn't lying."

"But you're keeping something from me."

"I'm not. Emma I swear I've never kept a secret from you nor will I ever. I promise."

She snorted, opening the door; no one in sight. "Promises can be broken."

"Mine won't."

She didn't say anything, walking out with Regulus following closely behind. "So are we headed to the tower now?" he asked, a small smile on his face trying to ease the tension between the two.

Emma sighed, wanting to also diffuse the situation. "You're kidding right? You'll become blinded by the sun lighting through the windows." Turning to look at him, she smiled, "I wouldn't want you to become blind now would I?"

He shrugged, "Maybe I need a change from these drab and depressing dungeons. Why don't you take me?"

"Maybe someday I will," she winked as the stone wall opened. In the back of her head, the idea that something was up, swirled around and she was determined to get to the bottom of it.


	23. Chapter 23

The common room buzzed with students, exchanging gifts and packing; it was the day before Christmas break. Emma sat along the fireplace, hunched over as she casually read. Flipping a page, she quickly looked up to see Remus with a look of worry.

"What's wrong with you?"

"You're all set for tomorrow right?"

"Do you mean if I packed?" She looked at her friend, confused. "I'm not moving in with your family, I'm visiting."

Remus rolled his eyes. "I know that but Lily said you're forgetful of things and in case you haven't noticed, I don't have a sister to lend you things."

"Well in that case I'll pack some more tonight." She went back to her book, flipping through but her gaze reverted back to Remus. "What's that look for?"

His eyebrows were furrowed with a look of anxiety and fear; huddling over closer to her, he whispered, "Have you heard from your family?"

Emma began to laugh, tossing her book aside, its pages crinkling as it thumped. "No."

"Aren't you going to tell them where you're staying?"

She continued to laugh, shaking her head. "Is that what you're really concerned about? Don't worry about."

"But-"

"Moony they're not going to burst through your front door looking for me. Stop worrying."

He sighed, though still tense about the situation, his shoulders hunched as he bit down on his lip. "There's a full moon after Christmas."

Emma felt her stomach drop; she had forgotten and felt terrible for it. "Are your parents," she hesitated, not wanting to touch a sensitive spot. Remus caught on and now it was his turn to laugh.

"Who's the one concerned one now?" he caught his breath and continued. "But yes, my parents are prepared for the little situation," he had a solemn look but smiled regardless, trying to reassure her and himself that nothing would ruin their break. "I think we should be heading to dinner, don't you think?"

"Agreed, I'm hungry," Emma pitched in, wanting to lighten the mood.

Helping her up, he chuckled, "When aren't you?"

"I think I have some chocolate frogs in my bag," she whispered to herself, reaching for it. At last she pulled some treats, smiling to herself. "Here have one."

"We shouldn't eat this before dinner," he frowned, placing it in his pocket. Emma shrugged, devouring hers.

"Hey Moony!" James shouted, running from across the room and throwing himself on a couch nearby. Peter scuttled quickly, sitting down and bobbing his head in enthusiasm.

"The essay is over there, and don't copy word for word _please_ guys."

James looked at his friend amazed. "How did you know?"

Emma also gawked at him, a grin slowly appearing. "You already wrote your essay? The one due_ after_ break?"

"Well yeah, I figured I'd get it out of the way," Remus muttered, his face flushing.

James laughed, slapping his knee, "Oh come on Emma, are you really surprised he finished it?"

"Yes! But at the same time, I'm glad. We'll have more time to have fun," she winked, lightly punching his arm.

James mocked surprise, putting his hand over his mouth. "Have some fun? Moony having fun? I'm not too sure about that."

"Moony is the funniest and most exciting out of all of you. You just haven't caught that side."

"I guess we haven't. All he does is threaten to right us up for detention!" he pouted, while messing up his hair.

"You guys are barbaric with your pranks! I need to say something to keep you guys from bloody hurting someone."

"But that's the thing, we aren't hurting anyone!"

Remus rolled his eyes, turning his attention from James. Peter giggled silently but said nothing. Emma turned her attention to him. "And where are_ you_ spending your break?"

"Just with my parents. We don't do much as they don't like traveling." He shrugged, but his fingers fidgeted with his robes.

"The real question here is what your boyfriend is going to do," James asked, sarcasm in his voice.

"What are you suggesting? Oh right," she light smacked her forehead. "I almost forgot, Sirius is going home for Christmas. And I'm sure he's shared his plan with you on how he's going to give Reg hell right?"

"Emma," he sat up straight, putting his hands out in defense. "I just want you to know that I don't agree with Padfoot and his antics towards you. And- I really don't care who you date, really."

She uncrossed her arms, letting them drop. Sighing, she nodded trusting his response. "I know. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I know I didn't stick up for you sooner. " He sheepishly scratched his head, continuing. "Padfoot, he's been very aggressive lately, ever since that greasy git attacked him."

"It's alright Prongs. There's no bad feelings between us," she smiled. Her eyes glanced behind him, noticing Lily tiptoeing towards the portrait. She motioned not to say anything, a look of dread on her face.

"Ok, well now that that's settled," he smiled but it was as if James had a sixth sense concerning Lily. His head turned in the direction she was heading, his eyes lighting up. "Evans! Wait up!"

She straightened up, a stern look to her freckled face. "I have to- oi don't you understand personal space Potter!" she groaned, putting a hand out as he lingered by her. He smiled stupidly, his hand shooting up to mess up his already chaotic hair.

"Evans when are you going to give me a chance?"

Lily rolled her eyes, and continued towards the portrait. She turned to the rest of the group, quicly remembering them and smiled. "I'll see you at dinner." And with that left, leaving James standing where she had been, his eyes glazed.

"She'll come around someday. You'll all see," he whispered, loudly for everyone to hear. Emma furrowed her eyebrows, giving Remus a quick look; he too, was suffering from secondhand embarrassment over James' blind determination. Peter remained sitting down, looking like a lost pet without its owner.

"Wormtail what are you doing?" Remus turned to him as he had begun to bit the skin around his fingers. "That's unhygienic."

He blushed, shoving his hands into his robe pockets. "Sorry, it's a tendency I have."

"Why are you nervous?" asked James, sitting back down.

"I'm not nervous about anything," he mumbled.

"Didn't know the Marauders were having a meeting! Along with someone," he muttered, not looking at Emma.

"Wormtail's nervous about going home," Remus interjected. "Did you forget to buy presents?"

Peter giggled, "Not this time. Can we go to dinner now?"

"Lets! We're all starving and this feast never disappoints," Sirius smirked. "Come on friends. Oh and Emma, that title doesn't include you."

"Who would want a pitiful _friend_ like you?"

"Can we not do this right now?" James groaned, wiping his classes with the sleeve of his robe. "Honestly Padfoot give it a rest. We've all pretty much accepted -"

Sirius puffed his chest out, turning his back to her. "You may have, but I won't. Now if you'll excuse me," he looked at Peter. "And Wormtail, we'll be heading to dinner." They all followed, Emma keeping her distance from further aggravating the situation.

* * *

><p>Nothing eventful happened at dinner; everyone was excited about heading home and spending time with their families. As she exited the Great Hall, Regulus sneaked up behind her, pulling her away from the Gryffindor crowd.<p>

"You're leaving tomorrow."

"Is that a question or statement," she laughed, lacing her fingers with his. "I told you not worry."

"I'm not, I just- forget it," he murmured, pulling her into an empty corner. He kissed her jaw line, as her breath quickened. A stern cough came from behind him, causing Emma to push him away; Professor McGonagall was disapprovingly looking at them, her lips pressed.

"I believe you should be headed to the common room now Ms. Silver, as should you Mr. Black."

"Right," she muttered, her face flushing red. McGonagall walked off, as Regulus burst out in laughter. She groaned, lightly shoving him away. "I don't see anything funny."

"Lighten up." He pulled her along and she begrudgingly followed, knowing exactly where they were going. Once inside, they sat down Regulus noticing she was still sulking. "You look like a child who wasn't given sweets at Honeydukes."

Finally cracking a smile, she shook her head. "Funny seeing I'm the older one."

"By _two_ months Em! Don't think you're wiser than me," he joked.

She laughed, feeling something in her robe pockets. "Oh," she flushed as pulled out a wrapped package "I-got you something." Taking it into his hands, he grinned, pulling it to his ear as he shook it but it didn't make a sound.

"What it is?"

"You'll have to wait until Christmas morning."

"Well then," reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small box, wrapped in red paper. "I guess I should give you your present now which you'll also open on Christmas morning."

Emma took it, shaking it to see if it made any sound. Regulus laughed, "It won't make a sound."

"Thank you." She gave him a quick kiss; her hands gripping the small box tightly, not wanting to let it go.

He leaned back, letting his head fall back. "Tell you the truth, I don't want to go home this break."

"Because of the engagement party?"

"Yeah, it's going to be a bragging party. Mum and dad are so proud of Narcissa marrying a Malfoy," Regulus rolled his eyes.

"Well you have to understand, it's probably a huge honor for your family. I mean your cousin's marrying a man with a unicorn mane."

Emma laughed alongside Regulus, who tried to catch his breath. Calming down he put his arm around her in which she leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Have your parents found a girl for you or should I say a cousin to marry?"

"No!" he laughed. "But if I decide to get married, it'll be you."

She silently chuckled. "Don't be foolish. That's not going to happen."

"You're a pure-blood and besides you're forgetting when our parents planned to marry us when we were older?"

"That was a joke Reg. I didn't think you'd take it seriously."

He brushed back a piece of hair that had fallen on her face, a pained expression on his face. Emma shifted her body, sitting crossed legged in front of him and grabbed his hands. She gruffly coughed, and with a deepened voice she started, "Will you Regulus Black take Emma Silver as your beloved wife through- how does it go, through sickness and death?"

Regulus started laughing, also sitting crossed leg. "I actually have no idea what they say. But I will say yes."

Emma nodded, placing an imaginary ring on his finger. "There's no need to ask me," she grinned, giving him a quick peck. He had a knowing smile on his face, as she pulled away. "What?"

He shook his head, but continued to smile. "Nothing." She leaned back into him, pulling his arm around her again. They sat quietly, listening to their breathing. Emma felt relaxed with the silence between them, closing her eyes to fully engulf herself in it. But Regulus cleared his throat, his voice croaking as he spoke up. "So this Remus, he's your best friend huh?"

"Yes."

"And where does he live? You know because you're staying there and all."

"Nottingham," she said, feeling Regulus tense up next to her. "What was that for?"

"Nothing."

Sitting away again she gave him a stern look. "You are not going to visit," she warned, her finger pointed at him. He leaned forward trying to bite it but she pulled it away, laughing. "Seriously, Reg don't even think about it."

"Stop over reacting, I don't even know where he lives. And I'll be in Wiltshire," he frowned, rubbing his face in frustration.

Emma giggled as she poked his ribs. "Lucky you." Getting up, she stretched; Regulus observing. "I'm exhausted, so I'll be leaving now."

He shot up, grabbing her wrists. "We can sleep here!"

"I know but I'm a heavy sleeper and I need to get up early tomorrow," she explained. He nodded but didn't let his grip loose.

"I'll wake you up," he grinned; a huge poster bed appeared with green comforters. He stood up and led her to the bed, jumping over to the right side, claiming it. Looking over at her, he wagged his eyebrows, patting the right side, a mischievous glint in his eye to which she noticed.

Not being able to help herself, she let out a big sigh, taking off her robe and shoes. "We are not doing anything but sleep. You got that?"

"Yes master."

She pulled the covers and got in, adjusting her pillows. Turning once more towards him, she reminded him again. "You _have to_ wake up me! Ok?"

"I _will_."

Promise?"

"Promise."


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I'm sorry I have updated in the past two weeks, my finals are coming up this week, so I've been studying nonstop. As soon as I'm free from the exam torture, I'll be able to update more quickly. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>Slowly opening her eyes, Emma peeked over to her side, seeing Regulus tying his shoes. Softly she ran her hand down his back, making him aware she had awakened. "What time is it?"<p>

"Don't worry you still have time."

Emma shot up, pulling off the covers from the bed, looking for her shoes. She frantically looked under the bed when she felt something thud of her arm. She poked her head up, narrowing her eyes at Regulus, who tried to keep a straight face. "I still have to pack and go to the carriages and-" She huffed standing up and grabbing her bag. "Shouldn't you be heading to the dungeons now for your bags?"

"Some of the guys agreed to carry them to the carriage for me."

Emma sighed, pulling him into a hug. "Then I'll see you when we come back." He nodded, his lips softly brushing against hers.

"I hope you like the gift."

"I hope you like my gift as well. I'm not sure if you'll use it though," she grinned. "I wish you a Happy Christmas."

He pressed his cheek against hers, his lips to her ear. "As do I."

She gave a small laugh, gently cupping his face. "Bye." He closed the gap between them, his lips over hers, but she let go of him, and walked out of the room, running down the corridors to the tower. Students were already beginning to leave, buzzing in excited chatter, leaving little space for Emma to move. Climbing through the portrait at last, she saw Remus patiently waiting, his back turned towards her. She slowly tiptoed towards him, grabbing his sides.

"AH!" he yelped, a hand near his heart. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Oh calm down Moony." She looked down at his bag, which looked empty. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, come on now-"

"But I have to get my bags and-"

"Lily has already taken them with her, now come on," he ordered, grabbing her hand. She bit down on her lip thinking how she hardly packed at all. They followed a group of students out to the carriages in the freezing cold, the snow crunching beneath their shoes.

"Where's Lily?" Emma frowned, looking at the few carriages left quickly filling up. Remus started knocking on carriage doors, asking for her. Opening one of them revealed Lily, who was red from the cold. "I thought you guys weren't going to make it!"

"Thanks for letting us know which carriage you were in," retorted Emma, climbing on.

Lily rolled her eyes, closing the door as soon as Remus climbed on. "Maybe if you would sleep in your room for once, I would've awoken you earlier."

"Wait you don't sleep in your room?"

Emma gave her a warning look, before turning to him "Of course I do. I just wander around at night."

"In the dungeons."

"Lily stop revealing my secrets," she laughed. The carriage rocked forward, making its way to the Hogsmeade Station.

* * *

><p>They were one of the last groups to arrive at the station and had to settle for the back compartments of the trains where all the younger students were found. A hufflepuff third year, opened their compartment door, looking in and giggling to herself as she closed it. Emma raised her eyebrow, looking over at Remus. "I think she fancies you."<p>

"Don't be silly. She's just- lost."

"That's the second time she's walked in here giggling," Emma laughed. Remus shrugged going back to his book, but his eyes darted to the door, checking to see if the girl would appear again.

"Don't you two have prefect duties?"

"I think for this one time it'll be ok to ignore them," Lily grinned. "Beside whom would you talk to?"

"I'd talk to myself or take a nap. And before I forget, here's your present." She stood up and searched for Lily's present; a book she had been dying to read and constantly brought up.

"Right, let me give you guys my presents." She handed each their retrospective present. "I hope you enjoy it as well," she grinned. "And don't be fooled by the shape, I charmed it to confuse you two." Remus and Emma examined them, but they were so oddly shaped, they gave trying to figure out what they were, putting them away.

Remus looked at Emma with sad puppy eyes. "Where's my present?"

"You can wait until Christmas."

"But let me at least see it."

"No." She jokingly glared at him, but broke into a toothy grin. She directed her look to Lily, changing the subject. "Where are your parents taking you again?"

"Well they decided last minute to just visit my grandparents and cancelled the traveling plans," she shrugged. "I'm rather pleased we're staying but _Petunia_," she groaned.

"Is she still bitter?"

Lily frowned, averting her eyes to the window. "It's like she hates me for being a witch."

"She's just jealous that she's an ordinary muggle, and a annoying one at that," Emma said, trying to cheer her up. "If anything throw a stinkbomb in her room."

"Only you would think of that." She threw her legs on the space next to her, taking up the whole section of the seat. "What are you guys going to do?"

Emma looked to Remus, not knowing how to answer. He quickly glanced up from his book, putting it down. "What happened?"

"What are we going to do at your house?"

"Just stay home, eat, and open presents. We don't do much at home." Remus turned bright red, but Emma reached over and squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"It sounds perfect actually. There's nothing more I would like to do then eat."

"Your dream come true Em!" Lily laughed, covering her mouth as she bent over, trying to catch her breath.

"I can't help it!"

Their compartment door opened again, though this time it was the trolley lady with her cart full of candy. She had a look of exhaustion to her old wrinkled face, but smiled regardless at them. "Anything from the trolley children?"

Lily burst into laughter again, Remus joining along. Emma shushed them, taking out some sickles she had, and handing them over. "Three pumpkin pasties and four sugar quills please." The woman took the money and handed her the pasties and quills, closing their door again.

"Thanks," Lily and Remus simultaneously said, taking each their own pastry and quill.

"So did Regulus give you anything?"

"Yeah, he gave me a small package. Obviously don't know what it is yet."

"Open it."

"Moony what's with you and opening presents beforehand?"

He shrugged, finishing his treat. "I don't know I'm just curious."

Lily focused back to Emma not finished with her questions. "So what is he doing? Over this break I mean."

"He's going down to Wiltshire, for-um his cousins' engagement." She shifted uncomfortably, at last deciding to place her legs over Remus's lap. "She's getting married to Malfoy."

"Wait which cousin are you talking about?" Remus asked.

"The blonde one. She graduated years back when you were in your second year," Emma replied, unaware she was nodding her head.

"I'm sure a lot of pure-bloods are going to be there."

She shrugged, but avoided Lily's gaze, knowing what she was referring to. "It's just a celebration, nothing wrong with that."

"You're right," she said, but Emma knew what she was really thinking. It was the perfect setting for Death Eater activity. "Are we almost at King's Cross?"

Lily looked out the window, "Not yet."

"Then I'll take this moment to take a small nap," Emma looked over at Remus, who was back to reading his book. Closing her eyes, Emma rested her back against the window, folding her hands neatly on her chest, and let her mind take her wherever.

* * *

><p>"Wake up guys, we're here," Lily whispered, gently shaking both Emma and Remus awake. Remus had fallen asleep on her legs, a puddle of drool on one of them.<p>

"Do you have a napkin?"

"Sorry about that," Remus laughed, handing over a red handkerchief he had on his pocket. "I actually didn't know I drooled that much."

She grinned as she wiped it off. "Was your book that boring?"

He grabbed the girls' bags and walked out of the compartment, getting lost in the crowd. Lily waited for Emma to finish wiping of the drool before linking arms with her and join the endless crowd. Everyone was searching for a familiar face among the huge crowd of parents. Emma spotted Remus with their bags, waiting for them.

Emma felt Lily tug her in the opposite direction, jumping up and down, waving her hand as she called out to her parents. "Mum! Dad! Over here!" A tall man with darker hair came running along with a red haired woman. "Lily!" They hugged each other for a few seconds, Emma looking on with a smile but she felt a pang of jealousy. Pushing the feeling away, she waved over at Remus to come along.

"Emma how have you been?" Mrs. Evans asked, pulling her into a hug. "It's a shame you won't be spending this Christmas break with us."

"I figured your family needed a break from seeing my face so often," she grinned, winking at Lily as she giggled. "Where is Petunia?"

Mr. Evans patted her back as a hello. "She's waiting in the car. She doesn't like crowds much."

"Oh could you send her my greetings?" she slyly smiled, glancing over at Lily who shook her head. "This is Remus by the way."

"Hello there son." Lily's father shook his hand. "Do you kids need a ride? We have a bit of space."

"Thank you, but my parents should be around actually." He looked behind Mr. Evans back, his hand shooting up in the air. "There they are." Emma quickly looked, curious to finally meet his parents. A tall pale man walked towards them and beside him was a woman with a beautiful smile and green eyes. She had her arms outstretched pulling Remus into a hug as soon as she was on close range. Remus obeyed, hugging his mother but his face was flushed.

He pulled away, pulling Emma closer towards them. "Mum, Dad this is Emma and that's Lily." Lily stepped forward, her hand outstretched politely. Her parents shook hands with Remus's parents and began to mindlessly chatter. The three stood patiently, waiting for them to finish talking. At last Mr. Lupin looked over and patted Mr. Evans. "It was nice meeting you all. We have a long way back home, better get started. Help me out here Remus."

He handed his one of the bags to his son and started making his way. Hope Lupin waited for Remus and Emma to finish their goodbyes.

"Bye guys." Lily hugged her friends one last time. "Have a happy Christmas."

"You too," Emma managed to muffle through her friend's red hair. They parted ways and followed Mrs. Lupin.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Emma. I've heard so much about you!" she beamed.

"Nice to meet you too." The walked in silence as they reached the barrier to the muggle world. Emma felt her stomach drop when she noticed Mulciber and Avery with their families, speaking in low voices. She nudged Remus, who quickly took note, and grabbed his mother. "Mum stop exploring, you've been here before. Dad's waiting for us."

"You do remember I can't pass without assistance. Give me your hand."

He groaned, backing away from her, but Emma stepped forward and took her hand which was warm and dry. She smiled and began to running towards the wall, Emma following closely behind. Remus was right behind them, but came out too quickly, crashing into her. "Oi!"

Laughing, he rolled on his back, bringing his hands over his eyes. Mrs. Lupin pulled up Emma, then turned her attention to her son. "Remus get up right this minute, people are beginning to stare." He quickly stood up, dusting away the ground's grim. The muggles went back to their routine, ignoring them as they walked away.

"Car's right over there," Mrs. Lupin pointed at an old four door car. Its color was a deep green almost black with light scratches on its side but despite its unattractiveness, it had a charm to it. Opening the driver's seat, the car door made a screech sound but Mrs. Lupin ignored it. Emma opened the back door, when she looked across the street and saw Regulus with his parents. Both Mrs. and Mr. Black had a smug look to their face as they walked away. She kept staring, waiting for him to turn around and see her, but it was hopeless. They were already lost within the street crowd, his silhouette gone from her view. She sighed, taking her seat and resting her elbow by the window, which slid down. She gasped in surprise not knowing what she did.

"Never been in a car huh?"

She laughed, shaking her head. "No I haven't. Is it hard to handle?"

Now it was Mrs. Lupin's turn to laugh. Her eyes crinkled, as she turned her head to look at Emma. "Not at all. It's a huge custom for us non magical folk to learn. Though I do try and teach Lyall."

"How is he doing?

"How am I doing in what?" Mr. Lupin had appeared on the passenger window, a small smile on his serious face. Remus got in, winking at Emma, excitement on his pale face.

"I was just mentioning to Emma, how I'm teaching you to drive."

"Oh," he huffed, sitting down. "How am I doing?"

Mrs. Lupin looked through the rear mirror at Emma and Remus, a huge grin on her face while Mr. Lupin awaited her answer. "You're getting there."


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back to finishing this story after a few months away. This chapter has been sitting a long time waiting to be edited. Finally got around to it and got some more chapters going. Please excuse anything out of the ordinary, I'm trying to get back into the swing of the story. Next chapter will be out sometime soon, promise! Hope you all enjoy this chap. I also want to thank all of you who have stuck around and always sent me pm's and comments. It has truly motivated me to keep going and finish this for you all.

* * *

><p>After about two hours, they had finally arrived. The Lupin's home was two story high with a small garden of flowers on each step to the front door. The neighborhood looked quiet, with no one in sight but them. Remus helped his father carry their bags inside, meanwhile Emma looked around, smiling to herself at all the small details the house had. Mrs. Lupin walked up to her, a small grin on her face. "It's not much, but its home."<p>

"It's very nice Mrs. Lupin. Looks lively," she complimented, heading inside. Inside the living room was furnished with quaint couches and chairs, a small, dark table in the center, with a television in front of the window. Emma inspected the television, remembering the one at Lily's home.

"That's a-"

"I know what it is Moony," she laughed. "Lily's parents used one."

"You two must be hungry; I'll prepare something quick to eat. Remus show Emma to her room," Mrs. Lupin said, hurrying off to the kitchen, Mr. Lupin following. Remus picked up his suitcases, trying to pick Emma's.

"No I got it."

"It's a small house-"

"It's nice." They climbed the stairs turning a left at the top. There were only five doors, three bedrooms, a bathroom, and a small office.

"This is the guest room," he flicked something on the side of the wall. "There's a small closet you can put your stuff in."

"Why are you acting shy?"

"I've never brought a friend home, let alone a girl!" he laughed.

"They don't think we're-"

"No! I told them you were just my best friend."

"Kids! I prepared some sandwiches."

Remus put the bags to a side, nodding over at her. "Come on, mum's sandwiches are delicious!"

The kitchen was painted yellow, throwing Emma eyes for a blur but she regained her vision back and proceeded to sit down at the table for four. "I never realized how yellow brightens up a room." Mr. Lupin grunted, as his wife gently smacked his arm.

"Lyall doesn't like it, he wanted to paint an awful brown, that reminds you of know what," she smiled, setting down plates.

"It did not look like that at all Hope."

Remus chuckled, "It was pretty bad, dad."

"No one in this house is ever on my side, Emma. Remus always sides with his mother."

"My boy," Mrs. Lupin kissed her son, who tried to pull away, turning a bright red.

Emma felt a pang of envy, deep inside her. She quietly watched, slowly eating her sandwich.

"What are you thinking about," Remus asked, finally free from his mother's tight hug.

"Nothing! These sandwiches look delicious," she lied.

Aryall observed them with amusement, while Hope Lupin ate peacefully enjoying her culinary work.

"I was one day walking through a forest-"

"Why were you walking in a forest again?" Remus interjected.

"Because I was just enjoying the nice breeze, and oh well you know-"

"Ok mum, so you were enjoying your walk and?"

She smiled, "Well there I was walking, when I stumbled across this large, vicious and hideous looking man. Gave me such a fright I started screaming for dear mercy!" And then out of nowhere, this young man comes, with some stick in his hand, gives it a little wave and the man turns into a field mushroom."

"Was it a boggart?" Emma asked, the story captivating her attention.

Mr. Lupin cleared his throat, resting his hands on the table. "I was sent down there due to some report of a vicious boggart scaring people. Came right on time as Hope stumbled across it."

"He walked me home that day and that's how it all started."

Remus gave a small chuckle, "And after I was born."

"You know our wedding cake topper was a boggart!"

Emma started laughing, as did everyone else. Mrs. Lupin continued on, "It was beautiful. Let me show you the photos!" Quickly running over to a drawer, she pulled out an album. Remus sighed, folding his arms, as his mother quickly came back to the table.

"Mum, we've seen these photos a million times."

"I'd like to see them," Emma said, giving him a side eyed look. Mrs. Lupin beamed, beginning to flip through the pages, finally reaching the one displaying the wedding. The cake was traditionally white and small with a huge man on top, a empty expression on his face. "Was that the boggart?"

"Yes. Frightful thing wasn't it."

Pulling the album closer, she began looking at the rest of pictures. The event looked small but beautiful, everyone with a content glow to them. "Where did it take place?"

"Cardiff. Born and raised there and lived there until I married Lyall."

Emma gulped at the mention of Cardiff. "My grandparents are from there."

"Beautiful city," Mrs. Lupin smiled. "We visited last summer to see my mum who's still living there. Have you visited?"

"It's been quite some time since I've been there, actually." Shifting, she turned her head away ignoring Remus's curious eyes. "But it was beautiful the last I remember of it."

"Are your parents there? I mean, for this holiday?" Mr. Lupin asked, his serious eyes staring straight into hers.

"No, they-had to attend a private event," she waved her hand. "Glad to avoid them at all costs." She looked back up to see he was still observing her.

"What is it that they do dear?" Mrs. Lupin warmly asked, delicately placing another sandwich on her plate.

"My mum doesn't work, and my dad-well he ventures in some private businesses here and there. He traveled a lot. Still does, only difference now is he brings along my mum."

The three sat looking at her, smiling politely, but Emma imagined they must be thinking what a disjointed family she comes from. She stood up, grabbing her plate, she placed in the sink. "If you'd all excuse me, I shall go unpack."

"Wait for me," Remus huffed, scrapping his chair to get up.

"Remus, I've told you not to do that! You are damaging the floor tiles," his mother frowned.

"Sorry."

Emma stood on the stairs waiting for Remus to come out. "My dad can be a bit overbearing," he sighed. "He didn't mean anything with his questions though."

"No, I know," she smiled. "Come on, I really need to unpack."

"You didn't bring much thankfully."

"Shut up," she grinned. "Where do I put-"

"Here. These are secret drawers." He tapped on a wooden box, drawers sliding out.

"Why the secrecy?"

"I don't know. My dad just likes making them like this."

She nodded, continuing to unpack as Remus placed everything away. They shuffled quietly, their comfortable silence, both lost in their thoughts.

"What we're thinking about downstairs?"

"What do you mean?"

Remus sat down on the edge of the bed, a shirt scrunched between his pale hands. "I mean when my mum hug me, you had a weird look on your face."

She rolled her eyes, throwing a pair of socks at him. "That was nothing. I just thought what a lovely family you have is all." She quietly hoped he would drop the case, and to her astonishment he didn't question her any further, though his furrowed eyebrows gave him away; he didn't believe her.

* * *

><p>Christmas morning, Emma was the first one up. She made her way downstairs and made coffee for the Lupin's. The area around the tree was full of presents, making her feel giddy.<p>

"Happy Christmas Emma!" Remus ran down the stairs, his parents behind him.

"I made some coffee."

"Thank you dear," Hope hugged her. She got herself a cup of coffee, handing one over to her husband.

"Well open your presents!" Lyall happily yelled.

"Here, I bet you can't wait any longer." Emma tossed Remus hir present. They were a pair of flashing socks along with a matching scarf. She scrunched her nose waiting for his response.

Remus roared in laughter, as he pulled of the wrapping paper. "How did you know?"

"I saw you eyeing them, the day we went to Hogsmeade."

"Thank you! Now I feel my present is a bit boring," he said, handing over his present. She opened it, a separate part falling out.

"It's two," he explained.

One was a sneakoscope, the other a book. "I figured you'd need the first one against Padfoot, and the book-well it's quite a good book."

Emma smiled, hugging them to her chest. "Thank you Moony!"

They continued opening their presents; Lily had given them both fancy quills, James gave them some quidditch nonsense, Peter sent them chocolate frogs, and Sirius had sent them nothing. When everything was unwrapped, they sat back laughing about what they had gotten.

"I think you're missing one," Remus pointed at the small package Emma forgot. It was Regulus's gift. She took it in her hands, and unwrapping it slowly, she came across a small wooden box. Her hands shook, frozen still.

"Would you like me to open it?"

She rolled her eyes, her hands finally moving. Inside, the box was lined with an emerald velvet. _Slytherin pride_, she quietly laughed in her head, but her eyes lit up at the silver ring with black linings and two encrusted onyxes. It was the most beautiful piece of jewelry she had ever seen. She exhaled loudly, not realizing she had been holding in her breath.

"Wow, that sure is beautiful," Hope said, looking over the ring from behind her shoulder. Emma took the ring out of the box, sliding it on her right ring finger. Holding her hand away, she observed it resonating against her skin.

"Who gave you that present?" Lyall curiously asked, placing his coffee mug down.

"Her boyfriend," Remus smirked.

"Well I'll tell you this, no boy gives such a gift if he doesn't truly fancy a girl."

Looking back at the ring, Emma slowly smiled, her eyes fixed on the beauty around her finger.


End file.
